


A Year In The Life of Friends

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a GKM Prompt.</p><p>When Kurt and Blaine decide they want a baby, their best friend Brittany comes to the rescue. Her only caveat is, that she insists the baby is created the old fashioned way. What happens when the small group of friends, get a lot more than they bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discussion

“Kurt... have you ever thought about having children?” Blaine asked as they sat on their couch watching TV one Friday evening. They had amazing lives now that they were out of Lima, Ohio and in the Big Apple. Blaine was an extremely successful and well-paid Ad Executive while Kurt had his own clothing line: Kurtain Designs. They lived in a nice apartment on the Upper West Side and never had to worry about if they would be able to pay their bills at the end of the month. By some standards they were living the good life. But there was something missing. Something that they both knew would make their family complete.  
  
“Of course I have.” Kurt smiled as he leaned back into his husband’s embrace. “Hell, when we were in high school I decided what our first son’s name would be.” He admitted which made Blaine grin.  
  
“What’d you pick?”  
  
“Toronto.” Kurt said simply which made Blaine laugh as he remembers the night the two of them, plus the rest of the Glee Club snuck off to a concert in Toronto for a weekend. It was a lot of fun until they came back home and they had all been grounded - some for two weeks, some for two months.   
  
“Nice name.” Blaine really loved that Kurt had thought about those things. That he had known even in high school that they would still be together. But that begged the question... “So why have we never talked about them before? You know... us having kids.”  
  
Kurt turned to look at his husband, while reaching for the remote to turn the television off. “Probably because we’ve been too caught up in our careers.” He said slowly. “Is that something you want to talk about? The idea of us having kids?”  
  
“I don’t know... maybe?” Blaine wanted children in his life but he just wasn’t sure how they’d fit in. Kurt was in the office from dawn until dusk most days, even longer when Fashion week was a few weeks away. Blaine flew off to meet clients and deal with his ad campaigns at least one weekend a month. Kids would be hard to fit into their hectic schedule, even though he really did want them to figure out a way.  
  
“Well... we can talk about it now.” Kurt said, hoping it might bring them around to perhaps actually having one. “If... we were to have kids. What would you want to do? Surrogacy or adoption?”  
  
“Well it seems cruel to bring another person into this world when there are so many out there that want and need a loving home.... but at the same time.” Blaine trailed off. He’d always wanted a child of his own, one that was biologically his. He had resigned himself to giving up on that dream when he was in college.  
  
“I’ve always dreamt about a small child running around with a head of black curly hair... just like his father.” Kurt admitted softly, and Blaine’s eyes widened.  
  
“What? You’d want me to be the bio-dad?” Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.  
  
“I love you Blaine... nothing would make me happier than to raise a child with you that has your looks and charm.”  
  
After another hour or two of discussing their options, and then a round of ‘If we’re gonna have a baby, we might as well get in all the sex we can’ sex, they finally fell asleep together. Curled up into each other as they both dreamt of what the next day would bring them, and hoping that it might possibly bring them a baby.

 

They usually spent their evenings at home alone. Because of their careers, whenever they had a night when they weren’t both busy doing something work-related, they wanted to spend it together. But every Saturday, unless there was a work-obligation such as a fashion shoot, or a business trip, they’d spend the evening with their best friends: Santana and Brittany Lopez. The two had gotten married about a year after Kurt and Blaine did with each of them as their “Best Men” It was an intimate and private ceremony - only close family and friends were in attendance as opposed to the large lavish affair Kurt and Blaine had put on. Santana’s Abuella had even come around a little bit. She wasn’t happy that Santana was so open about her relationship and love for Brittany, but she had been talked into attending by Santana’s mother and father, and everyone was glad that she had. Because when she saw how much love there was between the two young women, she quickly changed her tune.  
  
It had taken a little while for Santana to get over the fact that all it took was seeing her and Brittany’s relationship in person to get her to come around. Kurt had even mentioned at one point that she should have tried that years ago. Santana took that comment like she took most of them, and gave him the finger while she ate the meal he had prepared for her.   
  
The four of them loved each other, without a doubt in the world. But they also knew that leaving Santana and Kurt in the same room for too long would always lead to shouting, insults and a crying Brittany. So they kept their distance throughout the week, unless there was a reason the two of them should be together alone. This Saturday night, it was Kurt and Blaine’s turn to host as the ladies came over to their house for dinner.  
  
Things had been going great for the first half of dinner, but Blaine’s excitement over the prospect of becoming a father won out over his self-restraint and he blurted out that they were searching for a surrogate right as Santana was taking a sip of her wine, which caused her to choke and spit it out, snuffing the lit candles adorning the table; which was a good thing because in her excitement at hear this news, Brittany knocked both the candles over onto the table in an attempt to give Kurt and Blaine a hug. “I’m so happy for you two!” She launched herself at them.  
  
Santana was dumbstruck. "You two are having a baby?" She said after she got her coughing under control.  
  
"Yes we are. We both want a child and we've figured now that we're both in a decent place with our careers that its time." Blaine said happily, Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband. He wanted to keep it a secret for a little while, at least until they had  _found_  a surrogate, but Blaine the Blurter couldn’t contain his excitement.  
  
"We just need to find a surrogate to carry the baby for us.” Kurt told them and then Brittany said something that shocked every other person in the room.  
  
"I'll do it" Brittany announced. "Let me be your baby baker.” Santana unfortunately had just taken another sip of her wine and started choking again. Blaine’s eyes were alight with joy and happiness, while Kurt immediately trying to figure out a way of politely declining Britt’s offer.  
  
“Uhh, Britt. Don’t you think we should discuss this first?” Santana said her voice rough from all the coughing she’d been doing the past few minutes. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“It’d be their baby Santana. After nine months, our lives would go back to the way they were.” Santana shook her head.  
  
“It doesn’t matter; we still need to discuss it...” Santana couldn’t believe what her wife was suggesting. It’s not like it never occurred to her that Brittany would want to surrogate for Kurt’s child. Those two were incredibly close, and if sexualities were different, Blaine and Santana might have been worried that they were too close, but as it was, they felt safe.  
  
“Brittany, we can’t ask you to do something like this...” Kurt said, not wanting Brittany or Santana to feel that he was endorsing this in any way.

 

“Why not Kurt?” Blaine asked which caused Santana and Kurt to stare at him as if he had grown a second head. “If Brittany wants to do this for us... why can’t we let her?”  
  
“Because it’s not something you just offer up to your friends without talking to your  _wife_  about it first.” Santana hissed and Kurt nodded.  
  
“I agree. Not to mention that we haven’t even decided what type of surrogate we wanted...” Kurt loved Brittany, he really did. He loved that she was able to go through life without seeing the horrors that life had thrown their way. He loved her imagination and her ability to be optimistic about any situation, but he wasn’t. This was a big decision, and not one they could make after one night.  
  
“Why would we want anyone besides Brittany?” Blaine asked, flabbergasted. “Brittany is one of our best friends. She’s willing to do this for us. It’s better than having to pay a random stranger to carry our child... someone we don’t know and can’t trust like we do her.” Blaine reasoned and Brittany nodded.  
  
“Plus this may be the only chance I have, to have a baby.” Brittany said softly. “I want to do this for you.” She said, not looking at Santana as she did so. Santana looked at her wife hurt tinged all over her face.  
  
“What do you mean this may be your only chance?” Santana asked. They hadn’t actually talked about children... and she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of the two of them having children in the future, but she certainly didn’t want to have them right  _now._  
  
“Well we’ve never talked about kids... I thought you didn’t want them.” Brittany said softly.  
  
“Just cause I haven’t  _mentioned_  wanting kids... doesn’t mean I don’t want them, Britt.” Santana said softly. “But we’re nowhere near ready for them.” She argued. They didn’t have as lavish careers as Blaine and Kurt, sometimes they still had trouble paying rent at the end of the month.  
  
“Maybe we should table this until you two have had a chance to talk...” Kurt suggests, not liking the feeling that he’s intruding in his own home.  
  
“No. I want to do this.” Brittany was stubborn, and she didn’t want to take back her offer, just because Santana was upset by it. “You two want a baby, I can give you one.” She said and the two men sighed while Santana shook her head.  
  
“This is ridiculous. So you’re just going to get knocked up by Lady Face here, no matter what my opinion on the matter is?” Santana said incredulously. She couldn’t believe that her wife was making a decision like this without her input.  
  
“Blaine’s going to be the father.” Kurt interjected, but Santana and Brittany paid him no mind.  
  
Brittany nodded. “Yes. Kurt and Blaine have done a lot for us over the past 10 years. This is my chance to repay them.” She said adamantly.  
  
It was true, over the years Kurt and Blaine had helped their friends out financially a few times. Santana hated the fact that she and Britt couldn’t always provide for themselves, but when they were in a bind one time, Brittany came crying to Kurt that they might get kicked out of their apartment if they didn’t come up with $500. Kurt and Blaine didn’t even have to discuss it before they handed a check to the two of them one Saturday night.

 

 _“I can’t take this from you guys.” Santana said, handing the check back. “I’m not borrowing money from you two.” The two just shook their head._  
  
“Don’t consider it a loan...We don’t care if you pay us back or not.” Blaine said softly, pushing the check back towards Santana.  
  
“So I’m just supposed to take your money and never pay you back?” Santana shook her head, and slid the check back over to them.  
  
“Listen Santana, we’re not doing this just to be altruistic. If you two got kicked out of your apartment, where would you go to crash until you could find another place?” Kurt asked getting annoyed with Santana’s refusal of their gift. Santana glared at Kurt. “That’s right, you’d come here. Consider it insurance against having two semi-permanent house guests.” That made Santana smile. It still took a little convincing, but an hour, and a bottle of wine later, Santana had finally given in and taken the check. It was the first time they had been in trouble, but not the last. She had always tried to hide it from them as best she could, because she hated feeling like a charity case, but whenever they were in a bind, Brittany would cry to Kurt, and those two would come in on their white horses to save the day. Santana kind of hated them for that, but was always incredibly glad to have them in her life for the same reason.  
  
“Britt... you realize this wouldn’t be your baby right?” Santana asked carefully. “It’d be theirs. You wouldn’t be raising it.” She said, trying to get her wife to see reason, trying to get her to understand why she wasn’t okay with the whole situation.  
  
“Yea, I wouldn’t be its mother. I’d be Aunt Brittany. Just like you’d be Auntie ‘Tana. They’d do all the hard stuff, and we’d get to spoil the kid to death.... where’s the downside?” Britt said and Santana gave her a small smile.  
  
“I just don’t want you getting hurt once the baby is born and you can’t take it home...” She says, knowing how depressed Brittany could get when she didn’t get her way; like the time she wanted to spend $10,000 on an operation for Lord Tubbington, after he developed cancer. Neither she, nor Santana had the money to spend on that type of operation for a cat, and for a year after his death, Brittany had been in a funk the entire time.  
  
“Besides, I’m sure we’ll take it home at some point. Kurt and Blaine are going to need nights to themselves....we’d get to babysit!” She said happily. Kurt and Blaine had just been sitting on their side of the table looking at each other as if they were intruding on a private moment. Finally Kurt spoke up.  
  
“I think we all just need to think about this.” He says quietly. “There’s no need to rush into anything right this second, and it’s not like we can get Brittany pregnant tonight.” Kurt said jokingly. “Even if we do go through with this, we’d still have to have the doctor inseminate her...”  
  
“No!” Brittany shouted from where she was sitting. “No scientific stuff. Science shouldn’t go into making a baby.” She harrumphed and crossed her arms in front of her. “We’d do it the old fashioned way.


	2. The Old Fashioned Way

“You want to what?” Kurt exclaimed not sure if he had heard her right.  
  
“Not happening!” Santana told her outright. “You are not having sex with the Hobbit.” Santana said adamantly. She might not be able to convince Brittany not to do this, but she definitely wasn’t going to let her wife cheat on her with a gay man.  
  
“Creating babies using science is evil.” Brittany said and refused to hear differently. “They’re robots, and I’m not going to give birth to a robot!” She argued with them using her own special brand of logic that left the three of them flabbergasted.  
  
“Okay now we seriously need to talk about this as couples... individual couples. We can’t make this decision right now.” Kurt said, looking at Blaine for confirmation. He knew he had it from Santana.  
  
“I’ll do it.” Blaine says quietly and everyone turns to look at him - only Brittany’s face was excited about this announcement.  
  
“You can’t be serious Blaine!” Kurt shouted and Santana shook her head at the idea.  
  
“Not happening!”  
  
Ever since Blaine’s week long bi-phase in his sophomore year of High School where he kissed Rachel Berry in a drunken game of spin the bottle, he’d always looked at girls differently than he had before. Since then, he’d never been interested in one enough to attempt sex, but it’d always made him curious. Perhaps it was just Rachel that he wasn’t attracted to. How was he supposed to know for certain that he only liked dick if he never tried anything else? “But why? Brittany and I have sex...She gets pregnant, and then we get to bring home a baby 9 months later. Where’s the problem?” He asked, oblivious to the reasons why his husband would object to the idea.  
  
Santana slapped her forehead. “There’s a huge problem. I’m not letting my wife have sex with a man.” She shouts and Brittany turns to look at her.  
  
“So you decide what I can and can’t do?” Brittany challenged, to which Santana just scoffed.  
  
“I don’t decide what you can do, but I certainly decide who you can’t do.” Santana tells her. “You’re my wife, having sex with Blaine would be cheating!”  
  
“Not if you don’t count it as cheating.” Brittany argued. “If you look at it like I’m doing a friend a favor, then it’s not cheating.” She said simply and this made Kurt and Santana both bang their heads against the table in unison.

 

It took another 45 minutes for Santana and Brittany to finally leave the Hummel-Anderson apartment. During those 45 minutes Brittany kept insisting that it wouldn’t be cheating, no matter how much Santana claimed otherwise.

Afterwards however, Kurt and Blaine were busy cleaning up from dinner; neither one of them were talking to the other. They had a huge bombshell dropped on them and neither of them knew quite how to approach the subject now that Brittany and Santana had gone home. Every few minutes, one of them would stop what they were doing, take a deep breath as if they were about to say something, and then just shut their mouth without saying anything. Finally Blaine had had enough.  
  
“Will you just say what you’re thinking? This silence is killing me.” Blaine pleads with his husband. He doesn’t want to be on the outs with his husband, but he also doesn’t want to give up the opportunity that Brittany is offering them.  
  
“I can’t believe you want to cheat on me.... with Brittany of all people!” Kurt said, shaking his head. “I could understand if it was Sebastian or someone… at least they have the right parts.” He told him bitterly.  
  
“I don’t  _want_  to cheat on you. This isn’t a way for either of us... Brittany or me to cheat on either of you. It’s a way of getting a son or daughter.” Blaine tried to reason.  
  
“You’d be sleeping with... a woman. With Brittany. Having sex with Brittany. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?” Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged.  
  
“It’s not like I’ve never thought about what it’d be like.” He admitted and Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“What? You want to have sex with her?”  
  
Blaine shook his head. “Don’t think of it as me wanting to have sex with anyone other than you. Because I don’t. I just... wouldn’t be opposed to creating this baby the old fashioned way.”  
  
“I can’t believe you!”  
  
Across town from where Kurt and Blaine were having their argument, Santana and Brittany were having one of their own, along much of the same lines as their friends.  
  
“I don’t want you sleeping with Blaine!” Santana shouts as they walk across the threshold to their small apartment.  
  
“But Santana... it’s the only way to have this baby.”  
  
“No, it’s the only way you want to have this baby, which by the way no one has decided is happening!” She added to the fire. “Kurt’s not comfortable with this idea, and I’m definitely not comfortable with this idea...”  
  
“But you’re not the ones who are going to be having sex!” Brittany argued. “Blaine and I would be, and neither of us have a problem with it!”  
  
“But I  _do_  have a problem with it,” said Santana. “I don’t like the idea of you sleeping with Blaine. It scares me.”  
  
“But why Santana?” Brittany asked. She really wanted to do this and you couldn’t figure out why her wife didn’t like the idea. All she wanted was to give Kurt and Blaine a child.  
  
“What if you decide that you want to go back to having sex with men? I couldn’t handle it if you decided to leave me because you realized that you like cock better than me.”  
  
“That’s never going to happen. I love you and no one, not even Blaine could get me to leave you.”  
  
“But how do you know that?” Santana asked quietly.  
  
“Because I’ve loved you since we were in the ninth grade. I’ve had sex with men before, and I don’t want to get into the habit of doing it again. You are the only person that I love and nothing is going to change that.”

* * *

The next day Santana and Kurt went out for coffee. They went to this little place that they discovered early on in their college career. Blaine had a business trip he had to go on that evening so he stayed home to pack. Brittany had a shift at the diner where she worked so it was just the two of them, and for once in their friendship they were on the same side of an argument.  By the time Santana got there Kurt had already been waiting there for 20 minutes and had finished his entire frozen latte. She sat down at his table after getting her own drank and let out an exasperated sigh of frustration.   
  
“Long night?” Kurt asked after seeing his friend incredibly annoyed.   
  
“The longest.” She said. “I can’t believe they want to do this.” Santana threw her arms in the air. “Are they crazy? I mean, seriously? They want to fuck around… with both of us knowing about it, even though neither of us is for it at all.” She groaned.  
  
“Blaine tried to convince me last night that it’d be a good thing to use Brittany as a surrogate… tried to extol all the benefits of using her…. But for some reason all I can think about is the two of them fucking. I can’t even imagine how it would play out. I’m not even sure Blaine would be able to get it up.” He said in hushed tones.  
  
“Britt would have a gay ol’time. But I definitely don’t want her to. The only dicks that are allowed anywhere near her, are mine and made of rubber and plastic.” Santana told him, and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
“More information about your sex life than I ever needed to know, Satan.” He grins but it’s without any emotion behind it. At this point, he’d rather listen to Santana talk endlessly about her and Britt’s sex life, than to go along with the idea of his husband, and her wife having sex.  
  
“You love it Porcelain, and you know it.”  
  
“What I would love, is to be able to make this decision between me and Blaine…. And not have had the huge debacle from last night.” He groans.  
  
“But we did have the huge debacle from last night, so what are we going to do?” Santana said and then bit her lip. “So we have a few different options… They all focus on whether or not Britt’s going to do this for you guys.” She says diplomatically. “I guess that’s the first thing… Blaine and Britt are for it…. Are we?”  
  
Kurt shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea if he was up for it at all. He wanted to have a baby with Blaine, but he didn’t like the idea of Brittany having sex with his  _husband._  
  
"If it wasn't for the whole conceive naturally thing I probably wouldn't have a problem with it." he told her.   
  
"Same."  
  
"So what do we do know?"  
  
"I think they're going to have to have sex." He said resigned.

"What?!" She yelled causing quite a few people to look their way. Kurt glared at her and told her to keep her voice down.  
  
"They want to do this Santana. Nothing we say is going to stop their quest to bring a baby into this world now that the idea is in both of their heads."  
  
"So we're just supposed to go along with it? Let them go off into a room and fuck while we sit in the living room trying not to think about it?"  
  
“Of course not. We’re not going to just let them fuck without us being there.” Kurt says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Santana on the other hand looked mildly impressed.  
  
“Kurt Hummel, who knew you had a voyeuristic streak in you?” She said wiggling her eyebrows which caused Kurt to groan.  
  
“I have no desire to watch my husband sleep with anyone else, but if we’re going to do this, they’re not doing it in secret.”  
  
“So we what? Watch them have sex, and leave after it’s done as if nothing happened?” Kurt shrugged.  
  
“Do you have a better idea?” He wondered and she sighed and shook her head.   
  
“No, but that doesn’t mean I have to like this plan.”  
  
“I don’t like it either, but it’s either this... or have them both angry at us, and Blaine and I still having to search for other ways to have kids.”  
  
They both left the coffeehouse soon after they came to the conclusion that their spouses were going to fuck. But they both agreed that they all have to sit down and hammer out the details of the situation and their pregnancy. Blaine would be back from his trip by Thursday morning, so they decided that they’d all get together at Kurt and Blaine’s once again to decide upon specifics, and to let all parties know the only way Kurt and Santana would agree to the proposed affair.

 


	3. Comments from the Peanut Gallery

It was Saturday, their usual day to hang out and have dinner. But this Saturday was different; Blaine and Brittany would be fucking... strike that. They’d be trying to make a baby tonight. Britt and Blaine continually tell them it’s just to make a baby. Neither of them wanted to cheat on their spouse which is what would have happened if they tried to have sex for any reason besides to make this baby. So after a few days, Santana and Kurt became used to the idea of them having sex but when it came down to the day they’d actually do so, everyone was a little nervous.                        

“You don’t have to watch us if it’s going to make you uncomfortable.” Blaine tells his husband and his friend.  
  
“I need to Blaine. If you’re in there alone… it will feel too much like cheating.” Kurt confessed and Blaine nodded his understanding. Santana didn’t say anything, but she had let Brittany know multiple times that it felt incredibly similar to the way Kurt was feeling, and there was no way they were doing this without her there.   
  
“All right. But you two can’t say anything. Neither of us will be able to do… what we have to with a running commentary from the peanut gallery.” He tells them, in no uncertain terms. They nodded along, and followed Brittany and Blaine into the spare bedroom.   
  
The actual act was awkward for everyone involved. Well everyone except for Brittany. She seemed to have missed a cock between her legs and when they got into the bedroom she did everything she could to make this baby happen.  
  
They started off slowly. They each took their own clothes off and got into the bed. It wasn’t Kurt and Blaine’s bed. No, it was the one in their spare bedroom. None of them wanted to do this in  _their_  bed so this was the only option.  
  
Modesty probably should have gone out the window due to the nature of the night, but the knowledge that the two others were in the room watching them made it hard to just let go. Blaine didn’t know what to do. He’d never had sex with a woman before. Was he supposed to get her aroused? Was he allowed to touch her... anywhere? There were so many questions running through his head that he didn’t even stop thinking when Brittany’s hand made its way under the blankets and wrapped around his cock.   
  
“Oh!” He whispered when she began stroking him, trying to get him hard. It was working. She knew exactly what to do with her hand as she circled her thumb around his head every time she pulled up. No one else had ever done this to him... aside from Kurt of course and Blaine felt a tiny bit guilty from feeling so... _good_  from it. But any guilt went away when he looked to Brittany and saw her sweet angelic face. It was amazing how someone with so much...  _experience,_ could still look so innocent and naive.   
  
It didn’t take long before Blaine was completely hard and Brittany had a satisfied smirk on her face. When she let go of him, Blaine felt it was his turn to do something for her. He let his hand wander until he found her leg and trailed it up her thigh until he reached something moist.  _‘That must be it.’_  He thought, the closest he’d ever come to a vagina was changing his little cousin’s diaper when he had to baby sit one time when he was 18 years old and that was an entirely different experience to what he was going through right now. He let his finger feel and when they came across the tiny pleasure nub Brittany started to moan.   
  
As his fingers explored the rest of this region he paid close attention to her reactions. Depending on how long it would take Brittany to get pregnant, they may have to do this a few more times and he wanted to know what he was doing. He dipped his fingers in slightly, finding her hole easily. When he slipped a digit in, he could feel that she was already wet. For him.

Brittany was aroused because of him and it made him feel superior than he had felt not 10 minutes prior. He groaned as he dug his fingers deeper into her, crawling above her so he had a better angle to work with. He let his mouth fall to the juncture at the base of her neck and began to kiss her as if it were instinct; really it was. Kurt’s scarf collection had tripled in the time since they started having sex in high school because Blaine loved to suck on his neck when they were in bed. It made him feel so connected to his partner, more so than having one’s dick up the other’s ass.  
  
“No hickeys Hobbit!” Santana called out from where she and Kurt were sitting in the corner of the room. It was hard for them to watch... their partners doing to someone else what they usually reserved for each other, but they got through it. Neither one of them would admit it to anyone else, but they had grabbed each other’s hand in comfort when Blaine had crawled on top of Britt.   
  
When Blaine heard Santana’s remark about hickeys he lifted his head and looked back at the pair and growled. “No more comments from the peanut gallery.” He reminded them. If they were going to do this he was going to do it right. That’s when he bent his head and kissed Brittany lightly.   
  
At some point over the next few minutes they both moved down the bed, so Brittany was lying flat on her back. Blaine kissed her again and her arms came up to trail across his chest. Nobody in the room was completely comfortable but it was getting easier to do what needed to be done for the two in the bed. Before long Brittany let her hand trail down Blaine’s body once more and grasped his cock as she spread her legs wide.   
  
“C’mon.” she says indicating that it was time to get on with things. It was time to make a baby.   
  
Blaine had half a mind to grab a condom that he and Kurt kept on the bedside table. But for one thing, they weren’t there. For another it would have defeated the purpose of this whole exercise. It was just something that had been engrained in his mind since he was a child, always use a condom, but for this purpose, he was specifically not supposed to use one. In fact using one would be pointless and defeat the purpose of what they were trying to do. So with a steady breath, and a hand by Britt’s head, he grasped his cock, and pressed himself into her.  
  
It was different than when he fucked Kurt. It was hot... so hot but wasn’t quite as tight. That’s not to say Brittany was  _loose_ , but even Blaine knew you couldn’t expect a vagina to be tighter than an ass. He must have spent too long thinking about the differences between Kurt and Brittany because at one point, Brittany groaned in frustration and slapped him on the shoulders urging him to get moving.  
  
That’s when he started to. Back and forth in shallow strokes, nothing too quick or penetrating. While no one would care if they  _got_  pleasure out of this, they weren’t doing it so they could get off. They were having sex to have a baby, not for fun, so Blaine didn’t think it would be entirely appropriate to fuck into her like he would Kurt.   
  
Brittany on the other hand seemed to want him to go faster and deeper. “C’mon Blaine. We’ll never make a baby this way.” She says and Blaine tried, he really did. But the sensations of having sex with a _woman_  for the first time, along with the knowledge that they are intending their actions to result in a baby is making it a little hard for him.   
  
Clearly Brittany realized this, and growls before rolling the two of them over and she began to ride him. She’d done this quite a bit in high school, having to take the reins with most of the men she slept with. Especially when she dated Artie for those few months, she had to be on top every time, so she was particularly good at this, even if she was a little out of practice. She moved her body up and down on top of him, his cock reaching new depths that it hadn’t earlier. Blaine looked up at her and saw her breasts moving with her and he became transfixed. He’d always wondered about boobs, what they felt like, how they moved during sex. Kurt had 7% body fat and his chest was all muscle, but Brittany... she actually had breasts that he could touch.  
  
So he did. He reached his hands up to touch them, to feel them. To finally try and understand what straight men have been worshipping for centuries? His fingers padded over her nipples every time she thrust down onto his cock - it made her gasp every time.   
  
They continued in this rhythm, but everyone knew it wasn’t going to last as long as it could. They needed to get this over with, and soon enough Blaine was coming, and Brittany could feel herself being filled with his seed. She kept on riding him until he was finished, at which point she rolled off of him and lay down on her back and pulled her legs up, having heard from a sketchy source that doing so would help conception.  
  
No one said a word. Santana and Kurt were both shocked that they had actually witnessed what just happened, and Blaine was still recovering from his orgasm. But there was one thing going through every one’s mind:  _They hope it took on the first try._

 


	4. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I'm hoping to have this finished by the end of June...if I don't feel free to message me repeatedly and tell me to get my ass to work. :D

 

It didn't of course. It was now June 1st and this would be their 3rd time having sex. They'd been having sex once a month when Brittany was at her most fertile, in hopes that it would take, but it never seemed to do anything. Everyone was getting worked into a tizzy.

"Are you two having sex the week before they do this?" Santana asked over dinner one night. "Because if you are, you're just ruining your own chances and forcing those two to have sex more often than they need to, you realize that?" She scoffs at them, and Kurt and Blaine both look at each other and groan not really having through about that.

"Fuck." They both uttered in unison and Santana slapped her hand against her forehead.

"You two are idiots, you know that?"

"We get it... we'll stop." Kurt bit back at her, and Blaine could tell that it was getting to be the point in the evening where they couldn't be around each other for fear of Brittany starting to cry. He hoped that he could stop any bloodshed before that happened. Brittany however had no qualms about adding to the carnage and offered up another tidbit of advice.

"I think we need to do it more than just once a month." Brittany said and everyone turned to look at her. "What? Some couples have sex every day and still have trouble getting pregnant, how are we supposed to do it when we only have sex once a month?" She asked and none of them could figure out a way to counter her seemingly soundproof logic, so that's what they did.

Over the next week, when Brittany was at her most fertile, the four of them got together every night and spent it with Blaine and Brittany in the throes of passion. It had gotten marginally less awkward each time they went through with it. For instance, Blaine no longer timidly felt out for her cunt, and instead thrust right in without reservation. Brittany didn't have to take charge anymore, and could just lay back and enjoy herself while Blaine did most of the work. Brittany had also developed a penchant for marking Blaine. No matter what Kurt or Santana called out during these sessions, it never stopped Blaine or Brittany from doing what they pleased. So one night Brittany would go home with a hickey on her collarbone, and some nights Blaine would go to bed with bite marks all over his chest.

It was something that Santana and Kurt hated, and tried not to think about while it was happening, but they knew that this was the only way they could have this baby without Brittany deciding not to be the surrogate. Kurt had been turned onto the entire idea over time, and Santana wanted Brittany to be happy. Brittany would be happy being their surrogate, so they went along with it. Kurt was also ecstatic that he was going to be a father after all this, though he wasn't completely sure yet if the ends justify the means.

But even after having sex for a week straight, Brittany wasn't pregnant. Everyone was frustrated and finally Kurt and Santana had to bring up the possibility that maybe they'd have to look into going to a doctor for all this.

"No! I'm not going to have some doctor plant Blaine's seed in me with some cold metal contraption." She insisted and while everyone tried to convince her, she stubbornly refused.

"Britt, we can't keep doing this." Blaine said finally after their many conversations on the topic. "I think... if it doesn't take soon... we either have to face facts that we need a doctor... or Kurt and I need to find another surrogate." He said, surprising both Kurt and Santana. Brittany was heartbroken.

"But I want to be your surrogate. I want to give you a baby!" She cried out, tears were starting to leak from her eyes and it killed every person in the room.

"I know you do Britt, but sometimes, we can't always get what we want. We'll find another way." Kurt assured her. "We're not angry with you." He said, hugging her as she continued to cry. It was a testament to how much he hated seeing her cry that he didn't even flinch when she rubbed her nose in his Armani scarf.

"One more time. Please?" She begged. "I'll go to the doctor and have the robot baby if we can't do it after the next time. But please let's try one more time."

All three of them looked at each other and it was Santana who shrugged and nodded her head first. "Why not. They've fucked so many times already, what's one more time?"

"Are you sure about that?" Kurt asked.

"Yea. We can do it one more time." She told them. "Who knows it may be the one that works."

* * *

The next week Kurt and Blaine had yet to hear about any news regarding Brittany being pregnant, and they were getting desperate and just wanted to have their surrogate be pregnant so they could start preparing for a child already. But it wasn't happening.

It was June 15th and they'd been having sex now, once a month for two months, and then nearly every day for an additional two weeks, and nothing worked. They were getting frustrated and when Santana arrived at their home on Saturday night sans Britt, she could tell.

"I get that you guys are upset about Britt not being pregnant, but c'mon; you knew it wasn't going to be easy." Santana tried to comfort her friend in the only way she knew how; it didn't work.

"I know Santana, really I do. But it's been two and a half months and all that's happened is that our spouses have been fucking each other more often than they fuck us!" Kurt is visibly upset and Santana shrugs, not quite understanding his pain. He and Blaine couldn't have sex very often, but Santana and Brittany still could and did as often as they did before.

"I just want this whole thing between those two... to end." He confesses, not happy with the entire situation. Santana tried not to notice the tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey..." She said, as she uncharacteristically pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay. This thing... it is going to be over between them. They're not going to do it anymore, they've both agreed remember?" Santana says and Kurt nods his head.

"I know, but still... my husband has been cheating on me with Brittany of all people..." He lets out a snort. "I thought if he'd have cheated on me at all it'd have been with... a man." He smirks and Santana shakes her head.

"Things'll get back to normal. Blaine can start shooting into a cup and the doctors can get Brittany pregnant that way, there's no need to get upset over it anymore."

Just then the door to Kurt and Blaine's apartment burst open and both Blaine and Brittany walked into the door laughing and cheering, a bottle of champagne in Brittany's hand and a bottle of vodka in Blaine's.

"I'm pregnant!"

"She's pregnant!"

They both shouted in unison, and Kurt and Santana both stopped what they were doing to look at the two of them who were already celebrating.

"What?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded. "How do you... I thought..."

"Well I missed my period last week, but I didn't want to get all your hopes up." Brittany said grinning. "Blaine was at the store though when I was buying a pregnancy test... We went back to our place, took it and well..." She dug around in her purse and pulled out a plastic baggie with a First Response digital pregnancy test inside with the word "pregnant" clearly displayed.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the pregnancy test out of her hand and saw the word for himself. "Oh my God!" He shrieked and flung his arms around Brittany and then quickly did the same with Blaine. "We're gonna have a baby!" He couldn't believe it; Brittany was actually pregnant with his and Blaine's child.

"Mhm! So when we found out she was pregnant, Britt and I decided that we needed to celebrate tonight!" Blaine said as he held up the vodka, and Brittany held up the bottle of champagne. He quickly walked over towards their cabinets where their glasses were kept and pulled out four champagne flutes. He popped open the champagne bottle and filled three of them, while he filled the other with orange juice out of the fridge. He handed them out and smiled. "A toast!"

"Wait... should we be celebrating so soon?" Santana asked as she took her flute and held it gently. "I mean, we don't exactly want to jinx anything by getting too excited, right? The pregnancy test might be wrong..."

"Don't be a spoil sport San." Kurt rolled his eyes at her assumption that they might be wrong.

"Yea, think about it Santana, in 9 months they could have a baby." Brittany said excitedly.

"And that's great. But if that test was a fluke, I don't want any of us getting our hopes up." She tried to reason with them.

"Well Brittany and I bought a couple of other tests. We wanted to make sure she was. We could do them to make sure?" Blaine suggested.

"Let's." Kurt said. "The more home tests that say it is a yes; the more likely we won't be overreacting for no reason."

So Brittany pulled out precisely 4 more tests: all different brands. One by one they opened them up and Brittany took the tests. Some had them waiting 5 minutes. Some had them waiting for three. There was one that made them wait 10 and they got that one oh of the way first. No need to drag this process out any longer than absolutely necessary.

The first test that came out positive was the third test that she took. Over the next half hour each and every pregnancy test that was taken came out positive. Brittany was thrilled and Blaine was ecstatic. Kurt was elated and Santana was still leery without having a doctor's confirmation. But even she couldn't stop the three of them from celebrating when after 5 tests; they all said Brittany was pregnant.

"We're gonna be parents!" Kurt said as he and Blaine pulled each other into an embrace after the last test came out positive. That was 5 tests, all different brands. To them, going to the doctor for confirmation was just a formality at this point.

"I know, can you believe it? In 9 months we're going to have a little bundle of joy to care for!" They continued talking in this manner for the next 2 hours. Santana, Blaine and Kurt were drinking up the champagne and mixing drinks with the vodka. Brittany had been perfectly okay with them drinking, even though she couldn't. Now that she had a baby inside of her, she didn't need to drink, she had her own mix of hormones to get her happy and excited.  
But as they celebrated, and the three who could drink did so, Brittany seemed to get a little upset. Kurt was the first to notice. She was sitting off in the corner of the room, sipping at the orange juice that Blaine had poured her earlier. It was getting warm and icky, but she didn't care to mention it. When Kurt noticed that she was upset, he turned the music down that they had been playing and walked over to her.

"Britt, what's the matter? I thought you'd be excited?" He asked and she shrugs.

"I am… but now I don't get to have sex with Blaine anymore." She says her voice full of sorrow. Kurt practically choked on his drink, but covered it up well.

"But Britt… why would you want to keep having sex with Blaine, if you're already pregnant? That was the whole point of this whole thing." He said, wondering what was going through her mind. While they were talking, Santana and Blaine had noticed the little sub-group forming and they walked over as well.

"It was… but Blaine was good." She said staring down at the floor. "I love you Santana… but sometimes… I miss having sex with men." She felt like she was about to cry. "And this whole thing… was nice." She said, a lone tear running down her face.

"What are you saying, Britt?" Santana asked, getting worried that her fears about Brittany leaving her might be coming true.

"I want to have sex with Blaine again." She whispers, and everyone inwardly groans.

"But Britt... this was just supposed to be until you got pregnant... which now you are." Blaine tried to reason with her.

"I'm not saying I want to keep having sex. Just one more time. Please?" She begged the three of them. She wanted to feel what it was like between them now that there wasn't the looming stress of trying to make a baby involved it was likely to be much more pleasurable for all involved.

"I don't know..."

"No!" Kurt and Santana said simultaneously but Blaine slowly nodded his head.

"We can do it." Both Kurt and Santana whipped their heads to look at him.

"No!" Santana shouted. "Not happening. I was begrudgingly okay with all this so she could get pregnant... but she's pregnant now. There's no need."

"She wants to." Blaine said simply. "Are you going to deny her something she wants, based simply on the fact that you're not comfortable with it?" He challenged his best friend.

"Please San?" Brittany asked, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Britt, c'mon. This wasn't supposed to continue."

"Think of it as celebration sex!" Brittany tried. "One more time, and then it's over. Please?" She pleaded and Kurt bit his lip.

"Santana, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, pulling her away from his husband, and her wife. Once they were in the kitchen, and sufficiently far enough away from the other two that they could talk freely, he told her what he was thinking. "She's doing a lot for us, Santana. I'm not particularly happy with the idea, but what's one more time? They've had sex more times than I care to remember. Why would this last time make such a big difference?"

"Because I don't want to lose her!" She cried out.

"Who are you going to lose her to? Blaine? Ha! Fat chance. Blaine might be okay with having sex with Brittany to create this child, but under no circumstance is he going to leave me for her." He shakes his head in amusement.

"How do you know? We both know Britt is bi, and clearly Blaine isn't as 100% gay as we all thought."

"Because he's told me, multiple times throughout the past few months that he would never leave me for anyone... especially a woman... even Brittany. He loves me, just like Brittany loves you. Neither of us have any reason to believe that this is more than what it is. A celebration, one last hurrah! One last time for either of them to get their rocks off with another before they're back with us forever. Give her this one last time. She'll thank you for it when she reminds you that she doesn't want to be with anyone else besides you for the rest of her life."

In the end, Kurt gets Santana to agree to give Brittany this. They go back into the living room, and tell their partners this, and Brittany is so excited that she springs into Santana's arms and gives her a kiss, before she moves over to Blaine and attaches her lips to his.

None of them were expecting that, but Santana just had to keep reminding herself that Brittany was hers. Blaine could bring her pleasure tonight, but Santana would be giving her everything she needed from here on out.

Kissing Brittany wasn't something that was completely foreign to Blaine, not anymore. Ever since the first night, Brittany had practically demanded that he kiss her while they had sex. He didn't mind it so much. Without so much as a word, Brittany jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his strength support the two of them. She was practically humping him in the air, and that pushed him off balance and he landed on the couch that was behind the two of them.

"Whoa, Brittany. Where did that come from?" He couldn't believe that she was so pumped up right then and there to do this. Usually they waited until it was later, and Santana and Brittany could leave right afterwards to minimize any awkwardness, but it seemed as if she wanted to get started right away.

"I just want to get started!" She said excitedly. "You three have been celebrating all night. Now it's my turn!"

With that she grabbed Blaine by the hand and pulled them into the bedroom. Santana and Kurt just looked at each other and shrugged before they walked in as well. Who were they to complain if Brittany wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later?

By the time the two of them had gotten in there though, both Blaine and Brittany had already gotten undressed and were busy making out with Brittany pressing Blaine into the mattress, taking control of all the work. Santana looked on with a new sense of relief - knowing this would be the last time those two would be doing this allowed her to see something new.

"You know... now that I think about it... those two are kinda hot when they're going at it." She whispers to Kurt as they sit down in their usual seats for the show.

Kurt turned to her and gave her a look of incredulity. She just shrugged. "What? They are! I spent so much time worrying about this that I never got to enjoy it. But now that they're ending it after today..." She trailed off.

"You're insane. Just thought you ought to know." Kurt told her shaking his head as he chuckles at Santana's big 180 turn around.

"What? Haven't you and Blaine ever had a threesome?" She asked him quietly so as not to get on Blaine's nerves about commentary for the umpteenth time. She had never quite been able to keep her mouth shut throughout the past few months, and it always bothered him.

"What? No!"

"Oh don't be a prude. Britt and I used to have threesomes with Puck all the time during sophomore year."

"Yes, I knew that. The entire school knew that." He reminded her just how often her and Britt's relationship wasn't as subtle as she had wanted it during high school.

"So why haven't you two tried?" She asked him. He didn't really have an answer for her, so he stayed silent. "Would you want to?" Santana asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"Depends on who would be the third party." He said, thinking of some of the hottest celebrities he'd ever met... yes met, because many of the men who filled his teenage fantasies were now wearing his designs on red carpets. "Would you and Britt ever have a threesome again? With a guy, I mean?" Kurt asked her and it took her a minute to come up with an answer.

"Probably. I may prefer women, but I still know how to work my way around a cock." She said and suddenly she had an idea.

If they hadn't been drinking for the past 2 hours, she probably never would have had it, let alone actually mentioning it to Kurt, but because she was currently drunk on champagne and vodka, her inhibitions were lower, and she had no qualms about saying what was currently on her mind. Well she didn't really say it... she just leaned in and kissed him, pretty much the same way Brittany had done to Blaine earlier.


	5. The Giant Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just checked, and I have the next 10 chapters already written out. I'll post a chapter a day until Friday, and then like I said previously, will start back up on the 2 or 3rd of June. However if I don't start back up by then, feel free to message me and ask me what's up. Now that that's been said, please read and review, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, there's some more M/F, M/F sex in this chapter.

 

"What the hell are you doing, Satan?" Kurt exclaimed which caused Santana to pull back.

"C'mon Kurt. Live a little bit. You said you wouldn't mind a threesome." She cajoled, and Kurt shook his head.

"With a man!" He corrected adamantly. "Besides, this would just be two, twosomes, not a threesome." He couldn't believe Santana was even suggesting this, but they were both saved from further discussion when Brittany and Blaine stopped what they were doing and huffed in annoyance.

"Will you two just shut up or start fucking already?" Blaine shook his head with a small laugh. "You're ruining this and making it more awkward than it should ever have to be." He glares at the two of them, wanting to get back to his time with Brittany.

"Are you saying...?" Kurt looked wide-eyed at his husband. "You want us to fuck... each other?"

"Why not?"

With his husband's permission, Brittany's grinning behind Blaine's back and a willing Santana, Kurt went against everything his parents had ever told him and bent to peer pressure. "Fine."

Santana took that as permission and grabbed him by his tie before pulling him into a kiss that took his breath away, if only because it was somewhat unexpected. At least her tongue forcing its way into his mouth was unexpected; he kind of figured that they'd kiss while fucking at some point. She just didn't waste any time, and her hands immediately were fumbling with his belt buckle. It wasn't long after that she had it undone and her hands were pushing Kurt's incredibly tight skinny jeans down his legs - which she managed to do with little to no faltering.

"How the hell? It takes me years to get those pants off of him." Blaine muttered in annoyance, but you could see the awe and respect shining in his eyes.

"Practice." Santana said before dropping to her knees and taking Kurt's cock into her mouth. It was still soft, and Santana hadn't dealt with anything soft in a while... rubber dildos never went soft on you so she wanted to get him hard as quick as she could.

It didn't take long; Kurt never had a problem getting it up, especially when a talented mouth and tongue were doing such wonderful things. She refused to deep throat him, on the basis that she hadn't done so in years, and didn't want to look bad in front of Kurt, who probably got deep throated constantly by his hobbit of a boyfriend. Everyone knew hobbits didn't have gag reflexes. But that didn't stop her from sucking on his cock expertly as if she'd been doing so for the past 10 years.

"God, Santana..." Kurt moaned, and Blaine perked his head up at this, having heard the same level and enthusiasm in Kurt's moaning that usually only he gets, but this time it was directed at the Latina on the floor in front of him. But he ignored the two of them, and focused back on Brittany, taking one of her tits in his mouth and sucking on them, knowing from experience that it not only brought Kurt pleasure, but also did mad things for Brittany as well.

It was definitely going to be interesting in the morning, when they all had woken and sobered up, but for now, it was just them. No one outside of their small little foursome was ever going to know what happened, so why couldn't they just enjoy themselves, enjoy the moment?

Kurt was thinking about just that when Santana stopped sucking on his dick and pulled off her shirt. Kurt had never been one to contemplate boobs before, but he'd certainly seen a lot of Brittany's over the past couple of months during these sessions, and he wondered just what they felt like...So when Santana stood up, he gripped them gently, unsure of just how hard was acceptable or not.

"God Porcelain, I'm not a China doll..." She rolled her eyes at his hesitance, before gripping her own boobs over Kurt's hands, and squeezing them, just the way she liked. Kurt took this as permission to squeeze a little harder, get the full effect of what straight men for centuries had been going on about... he didn't see the allure, but he wasn't going to vocalize that right then.

Before he knew it, they were both naked on the queen sized bed that Brittany and Blaine had been fooling around on earlier, and now the four of them were side by side. Both men on their backs, both women on top, and they started to ride the guys as if they were cow girls at the state fair. It was definitely bringing pleasure to all of them, considering the moans and groans escaping Kurt and Blaine's lips when they weren't in contact with each other, and the gasps coming from Brittany and Santana every time they sank down onto their partner's cock.

"Whoever... came up... with this...idea..." Santana said, her breath ragged as she continued to ride Kurt like a bronco, "...genius!" She gasped out, as her orgasm overtook her. But not being one to stop after one, she kept going, kept riding him, and kept up the pace that she and Britt had set and it wasn't long before both men were coming undone, creaming inside of the two women on top of them.

"Oh God!"

"Fuck!"

"Shit..."

"Dear Lord!"

None of them were able to figure out who said what, and to be perfectly honest, none of them cared to. Once they had all come together, they paired off into their spousal couples. Kurt and Blaine spooning on one side, Santana and Britt on the other. It was a tiny bed for four people, but at that moment in time, none of them really cared.

It was early when the four woke up the next morning; the sun was barely peaking in through the curtain windows. Blaine, Santana and Kurt had been too drunk last night and in reminiscence of their college days, didn't know what had happened the night before. Of course, there was one person who hadn't been drinking at all last night, and had a full and intact memory of what went down and had absolutely no problem detailing what sexual antics the four of them got up to.

"Ugh... what happened?" Santana asked holding her head in her hands as she sat up on the bed. "How did we all end up sleeping in here?"

Kurt pulled the pillow he and Blaine had been sharing over his head. "Please stop talking." He begged, but as he moved the pillow, it caused Blaine's head to hit the mattress with a heavy thump.

"Oww..." He sat up with Santana, his own head in his hands. He loved Kurt, but there's a fine line between love and hate, and right now, Kurt was dangerously close to being pushed over it after that last action.

"What the hell happened last night?" Santana repeated now that she was slowly starting to sober up.

"We all had sex." Brittany said moving to cuddle closer to Kurt on the bed now that Santana had stopped spooning behind her, but that didn't last long when the other three residents of the bed yelled out.

"What?!"

Brittany sighed and pushed herself so she was seated as well. "Blaine and I were trying to make twins, and then Santana kissed Kurt and then you two tried to make a baby."

"We what?!" Santana and Kurt yelled simultaneously. They had a habit of doing that lately, whenever talk surrounding babies was involved.

"Tell me we used a condom." Santana's faced had paled, almost as white as Kurt's. She was incredibly scared. All the women in her family were incredibly fertile, and had no problem conceiving. Her abuella had 4 children, her mom had 3 miscarriages after she was born, and her aunt already had seven children, and she was only 37 years old.

"Like we keep condoms in here." Kurt said bitterly. "The only time we come in here is if someone is visiting or like last night..." Kurt groaned in frustration. "Aren't you on the pill?"

"Why would I be on the pill Kurt?" She snapped. "I don't have sex with men and therefore don't need birth control!"

"Well excuse me! The pill doesn't just prevent pregnancy... I thought you might use it to regulate or something." He defended himself, and Santana just shook her head.

"Well I don't need to regulate anything." She snapped back.

"Can we all just stop arguing?" Blaine asked, his head was starting to spin from the after effects of all the alcohol from the night before. "We were all drunk... as long as we swear it doesn't happen again..." He trailed off. As long as their weird night of a foursome was kept between the four of them, no one ever had to find out.

"Of course it's not happening again!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loudly for all involved as all those suffering from a hangover – including himself, winced at the volume. "It shouldn't have even happened in the first place." He said quieter, but in the same harsh tone.

"Well it did, Fancy Pants, so get over it."

The arguing didn't seem to stop until after Brittany and Santana had left the apartment an hour later. At which point Kurt had taken a 40 minute long shower, and then curled up on the couch with a blanket and stared off into space wearing Blaine's old sweat pants and one of Blaine's white t-shirts. This behavior concerned his husband, but Blaine gave him his space for a little while, but after about 30 minutes of his husband in a catatonic like state, he felt he had to intervene.

"Is everything okay?" He wondered, but Blaine could see the tears forming in Kurt's eyes. Kurt shook his head and the tears began to free fall down his face. "Baby, what's wrong? Is it because you had sex with Santana? Sex with a girl? Because I gotta tell you, I've been where you are, and it gets easier to deal with after a while." Kurt shook his head, but then slowly began to nod silently.

"It's not that I had sex with Santana... It's that I cheated on you." He whispered, and Blaine couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "You find this funny?"

"Oh Kurt... you didn't cheat on me." Blaine said in between short chuckles.

"Yes I did! The only reason you were having sex with Brittany was to make our baby, but me? There was no reason for me to have sex with Santana... I... I cheated on you. How can you be so calm?"

"Because I was there while you were? We both were a part of what happened last night, and there's nothing anyone can say that will make me believe that you cheated on me. Had you and Santana gone off privately to a hotel to fuck? Yea... that'd have been cheating. But having sex with her, next to me while I have sex with Brittany? I don't consider that cheating."

"Then what on Earth do you consider it?"

"Fun?" Blaine grinned. "This has been a giant experiment for all of us, and now that it's over... we can go back to the way we were. Just the two of us, and in 9 months, when we have our baby...we can look back on these memories and wonder why we got so upset, when it gave us something so beautiful."

"How are you real?" Kurt asked, his face relaxing as he listened to his husband assure him that he's not angry. "I probably would have gotten angry at you..." Kurt admitted, and he felt awful for admitting it.

"Don't worry Kurt. I have no plans to cheat on you." Blaine reassured him, wrapping his arms around his husband as they cuddled up together on the couch.

They didn't do much for the rest of that day; they spent their time alone, planning on what they hoped for in terms of children, and how they would redecorate the spare bedroom as the nursery.

"You realize that one day we'll have to tell our child that they were conceived in their own bedroom right? "It might give them nightmares?" Blaine asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I think the thought of Daddy and Aunt Brittany having sex is what's going to give them nightmares."


	6. The Double Surrogate Conundrum

**3 days, 16 hours, and 25 minutes until I go on this trip! I can't wait. I miss my extended family, and all 12 of us under one roof, along with my two adorable nieces... Don't know if I'll get any writing done at night, but I don't really care. I can't wait for the beach!**

**Anyway, onto the story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

No one thought much of the whole situation until a month later when Brittany went to the doctor's for a checkup.

When Brittany arrived at the doctor's office about three weeks later, she'd been experiencing morning sickness, at roughly every time of day. But the odd thing is Santana was experiencing them as well. They both put it down to sympathy pains and just went on with their days, but when Santana was standing beside Brittany in the doctor's office, along with Kurt and Blaine who were there as well, the doctor figured something out.

"So you say that you're both experiencing morning sickness?" Dr. Miller asked, and they both nodded.

"I think mine is just sympathy pains or something. I mean why else would I be getting sick so often?" Santana asked, and suddenly Kurt paled. This had been at the back of his mind since the night he and Santana had sex. He didn't want her to be pregnant, because they were already having a baby with Brittany; they couldn't handle another one, could they?

"Perhaps... but is there any possible way that you could be pregnant as well?" Dr. Miller asked and Santana gulped.

"I don't think..." She sighed, but the insistent feeling in the pit of her stomach, combined with Kurt's piercing stare forced her to say otherwise. "Yes." She had been afraid of this as well. She knew that if she wasn't lucky, she'd end up pregnant after her and Kurt's little stunt. Knowing how fertile her family is, she was definitely considering that a possibility, even though she didn't want to know at all.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test as well..." She suggested lightly, knowing that a pregnant woman who doesn't want to be pregnant needs a little prodding to take that test to begin with. "Tell you what; I'll have one of the nurses come in with a cup. Why don't you go to the bathroom, and we can run a pregnancy test, okay?"

"Do you really think I should?" She asked looking at the doctor nervously.

"Well that depends, have you had unprotected sex with a man lately?" The doctor knew that Santana and Brittany were lesbians, and had been informed of the special circumstances between Blaine and Britt for the baby to have been conceived. She thought it was an interesting way of doing things, but held her tongue on any other particular judgments.

Santana glared at Kurt after that last question, who was trying to hide behind Blaine to no avail.

"Yea... the bozo trying to hide behind his Hobbit of a husband." The doctor looked at the four of them awkwardly, confusion clearly written all over her face.

"Let me get this straight... You two are gay, but want a baby so you," she pointed her finger at Blaine and Brittany, "had sex in order to conceive naturally." She then pointed her both index fingers at Kurt and Santana, "And then you two had sex...?" They all nodded guiltily. "Well that's story is going to trump many of the others at the conference I'm going to next week." She chuckled and slipped out of the chair she was in. "The nurse will be in with the cup in a couple of minutes, we can find out if you're pregnant within 10 of that."

"This is all your fault, Kurt." Santana spit out after the doctor left the room.

"My fault? Please if anything it's your fault! I started remembering some of what went down that night, and you kissed me first. Not the other way around!" He argued, and Santana just shook her head.

"A likely story."

"You're just as responsible for the creation of this...possible kid as I am." Kurt argued in a hush whisper. "Don't push it all onto me." Blaine noticed that Brittany was starting to get jittery, hating confrontation as much as she did and he sighed.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" He grabbed Kurt by the jacket and pulled him out the same door that the doctor had left a few minutes earlier. "Kurt, what are you thinking? Yelling at Santana. She may be pregnant, and Brittany  _is_  pregnant. The last thing we need to give them is stress."

"I know... I know." Kurt sighed wanting to punch the wall. "But Blaine... if Santana's pregnant... then that means I'm the father. But none of us have any idea what to do with a child that Santana has... Brittany was supposed to be our surrogate, not Santana!"

"And she still is. We'll figure out what to do with Santana's baby after we find out that y'know... she's pregnant. For now, just keep calm and try not to get them too angry at us, okay?"

"But what are we going to do?" Kurt asked, knowing that there was no way the two of them could care for two babies at once, and that Santana and Brittany weren't ready to have one.

"We'll figure it out... trust me. We'll work something out.  _If_  Santana is pregnant, then we'll have 9 months to figure out what to do with your baby, that's to say that Santana would even keep it."

"It's my kid… if Santana's pregnant…. Then that kid is mine." Kurt suddenly realizes, dazed. He hadn't quite grasped the fact that the possible kid was his until right this second.

"Yes, and we'll figure it out, after we know for certain."

While Kurt and Blaine were having their tete-a-tete outside in the hallway, Britt and Santana were discussing things as well. Well Santana was worrying about things, and Brittany was being herself. "Oh God, Britt. What happens if I'm pregnant? We can't afford to raise a baby." She started pacing back and forth. "We can barely afford to keep ourselves afloat how will we be able to do it with a baby?"

"Wait, this is our baby?" I thought it'd be Kurt and Blaine's baby." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "They're the ones who wanted kids right now... not us. Now we're both their surrogates." She said happily.

"Oh Britt... we don't even know if they want another baby. The plan was for one pregnancy, and one baby. Not two and two."

"Wait until we know you're pregnant before getting worked up, Tana." Britt tried to comfort her wife. "We can discuss all this with them once we know for sure. But I'm positive they'll want it." A second later the nurse came in with a sterile cup and asked Santana to pee in it. It didn't take her that long and by the time she came back from the bathroom, Kurt and Blaine were already back beside Brittany on the exam table. No one said anything, too nervous or scared to do so.

However when the doctor came back into the exam room, to four very different attitudes, she knew someone as going to be upset about the news. "Well, the test came back, and well... in 9 months you're all going to be parents!"

Santana fell into the chair she had been sitting in before she went to the bathroom, and started muttering obscenities in Spanish. Kurt started to hyperventilate, while Blaine and Brittany sat there with gleeful expressions all over their faces. Two babies at the same time. Blaine couldn't be happier that there would be two children at once… even if it meant a lot more work for all involved.

"I'll leave you four to discuss this, however Santana, you should really make an appointment to see me in a few weeks, so we can get you started, and we can figure out just how far you are into the pregnancy."

"Three weeks." She said softly. "That's when we... uhh..." She gestured to Kurt.

"I see... still I'd like to see you soon for your own appointment." Santana just nodded softly, and the doctor went to leave.

Once she was gone, Blaine and Kurt left the room so Brittany could put her clothes back on - not that any of them have forgotten what Brittany looks like naked, but still they left and waited for the girls to come into the waiting room, where they dealt with checkout and were on their way home.

* * *

None of them said much on the way back to Kurt and Blaine's - where by unspoken agreement they all knew where to convene the next session of the baby saga that was their life. Once they got there however, Santana didn't hold back. "This is all your fault!" She turned on Kurt and Blaine. "If you two hadn't decided to have kids neither of us would be pregnant!"

"Yes, because it was Blaine's and my fault that you thought having a foursome was a good idea!"

"I didn't hear you argue. You didn't try and stop it!" She bit back.

"Damnit Santana. I get that you're angry but remember this is a shock for all of us!" Blaine yelled, trying to defend his husband.

"Yes, because it wasn't like you were egging us on or anything.  _'Will you two shut up or start fucking already?'_ This is your fault too! Now I'm going to have a baby that I can't afford to have. What do you expect me to do?" Santana shouted.

"You could..."

"Don't you dare say abortion, Blaine Anderson." Blaine gulped.

"I wasn't gonna. I was going to suggest adoption..." He corrected her, and she was about to respond when Kurt spoke up.

"No."

"You're telling me what I can't do with my child?" Santana challenged him.

"It's my child too. You don't seem too keen on the idea of abortion so..." Kurt trailed off.

"So you're telling me I have to keep it?" She asked in a very low and dangerous voice.

"No, but I want to." He says simply, and Blaine and Santana stare at him for a couple seconds.

"Kurt, maybe we should talk about this..."

"You want to keep..." Santana gulped.

"See I told you 'Tana, it'd be their baby too!"

"This may be the only chance I have to have children that are biologically mine. I'm not giving it up once it's born." He said adamantly. A few seconds later, all hell broke loose. Brittany was busy congratulating Kurt while Santana was screaming at Kurt about how he can make decisions about her body, and Blaine's head was starting to hurt from all the commotion and action today.

"Will you all shut up?" He yelled and after a few seconds the noise level reduced to a low hum. "The four of us have a lot to discuss... nothing is going to get solved if we keep screaming at each other."

"What do you suggest then, Hobbit?" Kurt glared at Santana for the comment about his husband.

"You are all going to sit down. Brittany make sure they are on opposite sides of the room. I'm going to go get a drink and then grab a pen and paper. And we are all going to work out some of the details. Like what's going to happen with Santana's kid and how we're going to deal with telling everyone."

"We're not telling anyone!" Kurt insisted. "Let everyone think that it was in vitro or something..." Santana nodded.

"And how exactly are you going to convince people that you both went through in vitro?" Blaine asked with an amazed expression on his face. "Everyone knows that you two don't want kids yet… So it's not like we can tell them that Britt is carrying ours, and you're carrying yours." He reminds her. "And it's not like you could get knocked up by your wife, so how exactly are we going to keep this from people?"

"I don't know, Blaine. Why don't you and your fancy ass husband tell me what we're going to do because you seem to be making all the decisions—"

"Enough!" Blaine shouted as he began to rub his temples. "Will you two shut up until I come back?" He asked as he saw Santana glaring at him, and Kurt looking at him with concern. "I'm getting a splitting headache because of all this, and the last thing any of us need is for you two to get into a shouting match, so just shut up for a minute, will you?" He left the room and grabbed a glass of water and quickly downed 3 Advil in hopes of getting rid of his headache that had grown steadily over the past hour.

When he got back into the living room, he was holding walking stick that was an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy's from the Harry Potter movies.

"Now… here is the way it's going to work. This is the talking stick. I know its lame, but go with it. Since neither of you can talk without shouting this is how it's going to be. Whoever is holding the stick gets to talk. No one else."

"Like that's going to work." Santana scoffed, and Blaine shook his head and pointed the stick at her.

"I'm holding the stick, so everyone, shut up!" He shouted and when everyone quieted down for a few seconds, he continued. "Good now that I know this was a huge shock but we have to deal with it. So Santana, here's the question: Are you going to keep it, or get rid of it?" He handed the cane to her, but she just glowered at it.

"And by get rid of you mean…?" She handed it back to him, and he said simply.

"Whatever you decide." He handed it back to her, and she sighed, before thinking for a second and coming to a conclusion of what she wanted.

"I'm carrying it to term… after that. I don't know." She confessed, which was good enough for now, because Kurt grabbed the stick out of her hands and started talking.

"I told you, if you two don't want to raise it, I will." He reiterated his point from earlier.

"But that will give you two babies to raise, Kurtie. Will you be able to?" Brittany asked, and Blaine glared at her because the stick was still in Kurt's hand, but she ignored him.

"It will be like having twins. It's a little unexpected, but…" He gulped.

"We'll make it work." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and holding the stick with him. "We'll figure out a way."

"That's fine and dandy, but how are we going to convince people that we're both your surrogate?" Santana asked, without holding the stick and Blaine sighed because clearly his plan for organized discussion has gone out the window.

"What if they just wanted to be extra sure they got a baby? And then, oops! Surprise, twins!" Brittany said happily.

"They're not really twins, Britt."

"I know that. But they'll be born around the same time, so they might as well be."

"That's not the way it works…" Kurt trailed off.

They spent the next hour discussing what exactly was going to happen. Who would be responsible for the babies after they're born (Kurt and Blaine). Whether or not the kids would ever know that Santana and Brittany were their mothers (yes) and whether or not they'd tell anyone else how the kids were conceived (No!).

However about a month later, everything changed.


	7. The Residency Complexity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was deadly tired, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep by the time I got to my computer to do more than just sit for a few minutes. So instead of yesterday's update... I'm going to give you two updates. One now...and one in about 5 minutes. Hope you all enjoy!

 

Kurt was sitting in his design studio, trying to sketch out some new ideas for his Fall line that he was preparing for, when Santana burst into the room, Kurt's assistant, Molly doing her best, but ultimately failing in preventing anyone from disturbing him.

"Miss, I told you before, Mr. Hummel isn't seeing anyone." Kurt looked up from where he was and saw who it was that was trying to interrupt and shoo'd his assistant away.

"It's okay, Molly. Santana can disturb me." He gave her a pointed look before his assistant scoffed in irritation, but left the room and went back to her own work; muttering something about how she was only trying to do her job.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics and then looked at his friend "What's up, Santana? I'm kind of busy here." He said and he hadn't quite noticed the look in her face that said something was seriously wrong.

"Britt and I are being kicked out of our apartment." She said, leaning over the desk in front of him. He looked up at this declaration and his eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously? What's wrong? You know Blaine and I'll help if you need it..." He said, because now that they were giving the two of them children, they couldn't very well have the two women living on the street.

"It's not money..." She shook her head. "But I think we may need your help." She said, and she felt horrible for having to ask this. "Do you think Britt and I could... crash at your house for a while? Our landlord is renovating the entire building and we won't be able to afford the upcharge in rent afterwards."

"Oh San..." Kurt felt sympathy for the woman before him. They usually bickered back and forth constantly, always getting on each other's nerves, but when it came down to it, they both cared about the other immensely, and there's nothing Kurt wouldn't do for either of them. "Of course you and Britt can stay with us. That's not even a question." He said, getting up from where he was and going to hug his friend.

"Thanks... I just... I don't know how to break this to Brittany. The landlord slipped a letter into our mailbox today, and she's still at work." She bit her lip, not wanting to show too much emotion, but the baby hormones were already starting to affect her, and she couldn't help it when a couple of tears slipped down her cheek.

"Britt's easing going... she'll probably act like it's a big sleepover." He tried to comfort her, but she shook it off.

"She loves our apartment though. It's small and dingy and in a bad part of town and our bedroom can barely fit our bed let alone furniture to hold our clothes, but it's the first place she and I ever lived together. She's going to be heartbroken." For some small reason, Kurt felt like it was just as heartbreaking for Santana, as it was Brittany.

"It'll be fine. When do you have to be out of your apartment by?" He asked, and she sighed.

"We have one month to get out." She told him, and Kurt nodded.

"Then we'll get you moved out within the next couple of weeks. Blaine doesn't have any trips scheduled, and I don't have to start producing my Fall line for another few weeks. We'll get it settled." He said, and she couldn't be more thankful that for once Kurt and Blaine were there for them when they needed it the most. She'd likely never admit it, but she for once, she was in love with Blaine and Kurt's altruistic and selfless ways.

* * *

When Blaine got home that night, he found his husband in the spare room. The one that they had conceived their children in. He was moving all of their personal possessions that were in the room into a large box that Kurt had placed on the bed.

"Isn't it a little early to be designing the nursery?" He asked and Kurt smirked.

"It's never too early, Blaine. But I don't think our new houseguests will appreciate living in a yellow and green nursery for the next few months."

"What do you mean? Is your dad coming to visit for a while? I love your dad, but having him around for more than a few weeks would seriously start to grate on our nerves." He wondered and Kurt shook his head.

"Our baby mamas." Kurt said jokingly but the honest truth shone in his eyes that Blaine didn't even need to ask if he was serious.

"What do you mean? Why are they coming to stay? What's wrong with their apartment?"

"In a month they're not going to have one."

"What!?"

And Kurt told Blaine about how Santana came to him worried and how he is letting them stay with them for a while. "Sorry I didn't talk to you first. But she was worried for her and Britt. You know that isn't healthy for the baby and I don't want them on the street. "He rambled for a minute to which Blaine just shook his head.

"Hey. It's okay. You know I love them like family. I'd never let them live on the street."

"That's what I told Santana. Because if you think about it. In less than 9 months, they will be family. And I couldn't let them suffer."

* * *

Across town in a small diner, Brittany was hard at work serving dinner to the customers that always came in around 6. Right when everyone got off of work. It was always the busiest time of the day and Brittany was annoyed that the girl that was supposed to come in to take over for her hadn't arrived yet. She was the only waitress working and she was swamped.

When she saw Santana walk in the door she groaned. "I know that we had plans for tonight but Suzie hasn't come in yet and I can't just leave." She sighed and Santana shook her head.

"Our plans needed to change anyway." Santana didn't want to tell Britt that they were even kicked out of their home, but it was something she had to do.

"What do you mean?"

"Well our landlord is going to be renovating our building next month and well we have to be out of there by the end of August so they can start on the remodel."

"But that's our home! They can't do that to us. Where are we going to live? We can't be baking the twins on the street." She said concerned and Santana shook her head.

"Calm down. We're not going to. I've talked to Kurt. He and Blaine are going to let us crash in their apartment while we find someplace else to live."

"But San... how are we going to get all of our possessions into Kurt and Blaine's apartment?" Santana shook her head and leaned over the counter.

"We're not going to be able to bring all of our stuff to their apartment, Britt. We're gonna have to put a lot into storage."

Kurt and Blaine were being very generous by letting them move in, but Santana knew that they weren't going to just let them bring  _anything_  into their home. All of Santana and Brittany's furniture, except possibly another dresser to fit into that spare room, would have to go into storage, which made Brittany upset for the rest of the night, especially once they got back to their apartment. Santana had purchased and had some cardboard boxes delivered to their apartment. Going through and deciding what they could bring, and what would need to go into a storage locker wasn't fun, but it was something they had to do.

Both women hated having to decide what they could take with them and what they couldn't but by the end of the night, they had a few boxes that could be brought over to a storage center, and one that could be brought to Kurt and Blaine's. Santana hoped that they could get by without their odds and ends around… but they'd have to make due.


	8. Twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second one I promised you! If you're catching this on an update, read the previous chapter first. Cause I updated twice today.

 

A month after Santana and Brittany moved in was Santana and Brittany's first dual appointment at the obstetrician's office. They were both going in for an amniocentesis, which would let them all know of any birth defects the children may have, not to mention the sex of their two babies. They had chosen a day when all four of them could get off work, because Blaine and Kurt wanted to be there for every doctor's appointment that they could. So when the idea of finding out the sex of the babies came up the four of them had gone back and forth for days whether or not they wanted to know. At different times they all wanted to both be surprised at the birth, and to know beforehand. But eventually they decided that they were going to find out beforehand. It'd make planning for them so much easier.

"Be honest guys, what do you want them to be?" Brittany asked as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Kurt and Blaine were flipping through the 3 month old edition of Vogue; the one that had a spread featuring his designs inside. He beamed when he saw it again.

"Don't give us any of that "I just want them to be healthy" bullshit that every new parent gives." Santana blocked them from giving the answer they were both going to give as she flipped through her own magazine: Lifestyle, because Kurt had grabbed the Vogue before she could get it.

"Well... since we're having two... I wouldn't mind having one of each. But I can't deny that I've always wanted a little boy." Blaine grinned.

"And I've always wanted a little girl. One I can dress up in cute outfits... she'd be the best dressed 4 year old in pre-school." Kurt sighed, knowing it'd be a few more days until they found out the sex of their babies.

"As long as it's not 12 lbs... I'll be happy. There's no way I'm pushing a kid the size of a watermelon out of my vagina.

"There's always a caesarian." Kurt pointed out and Santana glared at him.

"Like I want them slicing into me, leaving a giant scar that will never go away. Sorry, I don't think so."

"You'd still be just as beautiful if you had one, San." Brittany said, right before they were called into the exam room. The test itself wasn't as painful as either women thought it was going to be. There was some discomfort, but nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the results. It should be a few days, but by then we'll know if there are any complications with either pregnancy as well as the sexes of the babies. Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" They all said, practically in unison. The doctor chuckled.

"I see. Okay then, well I'll call and let you know once the results are in. If you have any questions, let me know. You have my number." She smiled and then left the room to let Santana and Brittany get dressed while Kurt and Blaine stood behind a privacy curtain.

"Can you imagine? In a few days we'll know if we're having boys, girls or both and then we can start painting the nursery…"

"Will you two quit kicking us out of the spare room until we've actually found an apartment to live in?" Santana asked amused. "I love that you two are excited, but calm down. It's not good for pregnant woman to inhale a bunch of paint fumes." She rolled her eyes at them, as they came out from behind the curtain.

"Oh c'mon Santana. You can't tell me you're not a little excited to find out the sex."

"Well, of course I am. But that doesn't mean I'm going to start painting the nursery with you guys, or picking out cribs and bassinets."

"Fair enough." Blaine said, ending the discussion right then and there.

* * *

Everything went well that day at the doctor's office, and there were no complications from the test being performed. However when Santana got the call from their doctor first thing Monday morning, asking if she and the others could come in to discuss some results, Santana was nervous beyond belief. Doctor Miller gave no indication as to what could potentially be wrong with her and Brittany's babies and it was scared her. So much that when she left her and Brittany's bedroom that morning and found Kurt and Blaine sitting in the breakfast nook, Santana sat down and gulped.

"Doctor Miller wants to see us today..." She said, hoping they'd be able to come with her and Britt. "Something regarding the tests they took last Wednesday."

"Did she say if everything is okay?" Kurt asked, suddenly very anxious over the state his future children are in.

"Are there any problems we should know about?" Blaine asked, jumping into worry mode without knowing any of the facts. Santana sadly had to shake her head.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"What's going on, Doctor? Why'd you call us all back so soon?" Blaine asked worriedly. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about potential problems with their children since Santana sat down and told them they needed to go see the doctor earlier that day.

"Well Blaine…" Doctor Miller began, but she was cut off by the other nervous father in the room.

"Are there problems with the babies?"

"No… no. There are no genetic birth defects that the amnio was able to pick up on." She reassured them, but then she continued with her announcement. "However there is one thing that I thought you might want to know about…"

"Just tell us." Santana said impatiently.

"Well… you're having twins." She looked directly at Santana as she said it, smiling.

"We already knew that." Brittany said happily and Kurt shushed her. He wanted to hear more about the fact that they were having twins, that Santana was carrying two lives inside of her, that he was soon going to be the biological father to two children.

"Not that type of twins, babe…" Santana whispered, before her hands instinctively wrapped around her abdomen. "I'm having twins?" She asked, completely disbelieving of the fact that she was pregnant with  _twins_.

"Congratulations."

"We're gonna have three babies…" Blaine said dreamily.

"That's right." The doctor said before pulling out a file. "We've also determined their sex if you want to know?"

"Yes… we want to know." Kurt whispered, still in awe of the fact that he is having two biological children with Santana.


	9. The Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I just kept forgetting to update AO3... I've updated quite a bit on ff.net, and just kept forgetting to update here. :(

 

"Well Brittany is having a boy." She begins to tell them, but all four of them start to celebrate. Brittany and Blaine a little bit more than Kurt and Santana, who were still interested in hearing what they were having, but at the same time, they were all excited.

"And my two?" Santana asked anxiously.

"One of each."

"We're having... two boys...and a girl." Blaine said with a euphoric expression on his face. They all had it really, and who could blame them. In just 5-6 months, they'd have three new babies in their lives.

"Congratulations." She said once again, and got up to leave the four of them to revel in their news. It was late in the afternoon, and none of them had to go to work after this; so Kurt and Blaine had decided that in honor of this incredible news, they were taking the girls out for dinner, at their favorite restaurant.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the restaurant, and were seated, Brittany was talking a mile a minute about the children that were going to be born in 6 months time. "Kurt you're going to have your little girl to spoil to death, and dress-up in all those fancy clothes you know you're going to make. And Blaine... oh god, you're going to have two boys. I can't wait to see them." Blaine and Kurt nodded along with Brittany's ramblings, while trying to read their menus to figure out what they wanted.

Santana on the other hand wasn't really looking at her menu; she was just staring at the candles placed delicately in the middle of the table. She hadn't said a word since they sat down, and finally 10 minutes later, the other three noticed. "Santana?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her reverie and shrugged. "What? Oh... it's nothing. I'm just... trying to grasp the fact that... there are two babies in my uterus. That I'm currently responsible for not just me, but two other lives..." She gulped. "It's amazing, and I honestly can't figure out how we managed twins."

"You're too fertile for your own good?" Blaine offered jokingly, and Santana scoffed.

"Well it's sorta true. We all know the only way for fraternal twins is that the mother has two eggs..." Kurt supplied.

"What about your sperm?"

"I'm supposed to have a lot of'em, Santana. But you're only supposed to have one egg at a time." Kurt pointed out and she sighed.

"I just... I can't believe that I'm having twins. I'm going to have to push two fuckers out of me instead of just one." She was silent for a minute before turning to Kurt. "This is all your fault. It was your house, you should have been responsible for the condoms."

"Oh will you let it go?" Kurt groaned. "You weren't exactly protesting anything. We're both responsible for them." He says, and Santana does, but she continues to look both annoyed and perturbed at the same time. She also keeps unconsciously rubbing her stomach as she ate her meal, because the fact that there were two children growing inside of her; was growing on her.

* * *

Over the next few days, Santana kept feeling her belly. She was starting to show and all she could think about were the two lives growing inside her. She knew it was going to be hard to let go of her child when it was born, but knowing that there were two lives inside her, made it even harder. Brittany seemed to have no trouble with giving up the life growing inside her, the child she will have had a special connection with for 9 months. Santana kept feeling off for the next week, she kept pushing off questions from the others until finally one night at dinner, she revealed what had been troubling her.

"I don't think I can give them up." She whispered, after being asked for the hundredth time what was wrong.

"Give what up?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, he hadn't been expecting baby talk at the moment, so he wasn't expecting this line of discussion.

"The twins." She gulped and waited for their response. There was silence throughout the dining room. She could see Kurt's anger rising within his face, though he was trying to keep it at bay, Blaine was visibly trying to understand why, and Brittany was just concerned. After 5 years of marriage, and 15 years of being together, Santana knew when Brittany was concerned, and she was definitely concerned right now.

"But I thought you weren't ready to have kids?" Blaine asked carefully, not wanting to upset the delicate balance that was ready to break at any moment.

"I'm not... we're not. But I just know that I can't give them up. I can't just be their Aunt Santana for the rest of my life. I need... I need to be their mom." Santana prepared herself for the onslaught that was about to come out of Kurt, as she could tell that his ability to hold in his rage wasn't going to last much longer.

"But what about all the plans we had?" He argued, his tone rising, and Santana gulped.

"Kurt, hold on..." Blaine said, grabbing his husband's arm, trying to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"You said you weren't ready for kids! Your words! Now suddenly you are?" He shook his head in disgust.

"No, but these are my children too." She said adamantly. These were never part of the surrogacy agreement, and she could keep them if she wanted to. "I'm not giving them up for you to raise without me." She told him firmly.

"So now I have no say in what happens to my kids either?" Kurt challenged, and she sighed.

"You have some say, you just don't have the ionly/i say." She told him, and he burst out of his chair in anger.

"I can't believe you... selfish spoiled, petty..." He muttered loudly to himself, and that's when Blaine knew he had to separate the two of them.

"Kurt, bedroom. Now!" He shouted, grabbing Kurt by the elbow and practically dragged him into their bedroom to talk, leaving the girls to discuss their side of things as well.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he threw Kurt's elbow down and closed his bedroom door.

"Where does she get off?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's anger at his actions.

"Wanting to keep her own children? Shocker!" Blaine said sarcastically.

"She agreed to give them to us!" Kurt reminded him, and Blaine nodded.

"And she changed her mind. She's allowed."

"No, she's not allowed. She's not allowed to destroy all we've planned for." Kurt said, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of losing his unborn children already.

"You'll still be their father, Kurt. So will I. But we just have to share them with Santana and Britt." He tried to comfort Kurt, wrapping his arms around his husband, used to the sudden change in attitudes.

"What if Brittany decides to keep hers, too?" Kurt asked softly.

"What?"

"What if both of them take all 3 kids and we never see them? Never get to raise them? What if they're never ours?" Kurt breaks down and collapses onto their bed.

"That's not going to happen, Kurt. No offense to them, but they can barely afford to live by themselves, how can they afford three kids?" Blaine said, and Kurt shrugged.

"If anyone could do it, Santana and Britt could." Blaine sighed and he had to agree with that assessment and just curled up behind Kurt as he sobbed into his pillow.

"But they won't. I promise you, I won't let them take our children away."


	10. The Explosion Pt 2

 

Back in the dining room however, Santana and Brittany were discussing Santana's revelation. Brittany couldn't believe what had come out of her wife's mouth, especially without discussing it with her first. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this San? We're supposed to be married. You're supposed to talk to me about these things; not just spring them on me at dinner!"

"I was having trouble figuring out what I wanted myself, how was I supposed to explain it to you?"

"Oh, I don't know say 'Brittany, I want to keep my babies, and not give them up to Kurt and Blaine, what do you think about that?'" Brittany drawled, and Santana shook her head; Brittany didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Brittany's situation was different to Santana's.

"You don't understand. You've known going into this whole thing that you were going to give the baby up, but me? They're my children... I can't just be their aunt Santana for the rest of my life." She reiterates.

"You still should have talked to me about it. You think I don't know what you're feeling?" Brittany asked, hurt at Santana's presumption.

"You want to keep yours?" Brittany gave her an aggravated look that really said it all.

"Of course I do, San. But I know I can't. It's their baby, not mine. We'll have our own baby someday, but that day isn't now. Look where we are, Santana. We can't even afford to keep our _own_ roof over our heads, how are we going to raise a child, let alone two?" She argues and Santana sighed, knowing that her wife was right.

"Doesn't it kill you though? Knowing that you'll never be his mom?"

"Yes, but it also kills me more knowing that we'd never be able to give him what he needs. He would suffer if he lived with us as moms, because we're not... we can't afford kids right now, San. We'd love him to death, but he wouldn't be able to have the same things that he would if he were theirs."

"I'm not saying that Kurt and Blaine can't be in their lives... I'm not saying that they can't raise the babies." She whispered. "I'm saying that I want to be their mom. I want to be their mom, I want to be there when they come home from the hospital, I want to be able to see them whenever I want, I want to be their parents." She tried to make Brittany see. She wanted to be their mother more than anything, wanted to be the person her daughter came to when she got her period and when she needed to buy her first bra. She wanted to be there for her children's first steps and their first words. The first time they have a bath, and the first time they go to school. She doesn't want to just come over once or twice a month and pretend that she's not watching her own children grow up before her eyes. "I want my children to be mine… even if they are theirs too."

"So you get to be your children's mom, and I get to be the Aunt to all of them?" Brittany asked feeling hurt herself, before putting her napkin on her plate and getting up from her chair. "That's great, that's just..." She couldn't even finish what she was saying. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as her wife right now after the bomb that had been unleashed. She needed air, and she quickly made her way outside onto the small patio that overlooks the alley and the next building.

* * *

Santana was the only one sitting in the dining room when Blaine came back out to salvage what was left of his dinner. Kurt had been too upset and stayed in their bedroom to sob and cry himself to sleep. Blaine had asked if he wanted company, but Kurt had just wanted to be alone. When he saw that Santana was sitting alone, he knew that he and Kurt weren't the only ones to be arguing over what had happened that night.

"I'm not mad... I'm confused and incredibly annoyed that you sprung this on us like this, but could you just tell me when the change occurred?" He said sitting down across from Santana at the table. "A few weeks ago you were all ready to give us the kid, and now what? Now that you know there is two of them, you can't give them up?" Santana gave a half-shrug, but nodded all the same.

"It's more than that. Ever since we found out the sexes... all I can think about is what I'd miss... their first laugh... their first smile. The first time they lift their head up on their own. The first time they manage to climb out of their own crib, or cry so much it keeps me awake all night. I want that. I want to be there for my daughter as she grows up. I want them to have a mom...and I want to be their mom."

"So you think Kurt and I couldn't be good parents to a little girl?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his anger in check until he knows what she's trying to say. There have been so many blow ups and arguments over the past few weeks somebody has to maintain a level head.

"No!" She said quickly. "Absolutely not. You two would be amazing with a little girl but... I want her to have _her_ mom in her life. I want them... both of them; both of my children to have their mom in their life. Would you be able to father a child for me and Britt, and not want to be their father?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He hadn't ever thought about it like that. Had never thought about what it was like from Brittany or Santana's perspective. All he saw was that he was getting children out of the deal; he didn't realize that they were losing children as well. He shook his head. "I don't think I could."

"I didn't ask for this." She said, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't just give them up and act as if they're not mine." She said. "I can't. There's no way I can do that."

"And Brittany?" Blaine whispered softly.

"We haven't really spoken about it." She lies. She couldn't reveal what Brittany had told her just a few minutes ago. She couldn't tell them that Brittany wanted to keep her child as well. "But I think you might want to talk to her... she's out on patio" Santana looked down at her food.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." Blaine says, before getting up from the table, and following the same route that Brittany had taken not 20 minutes prior.

* * *

When he got there, he found her sitting on one of the chairs they keep out there, sobbing into her shirt sleeve. The window had remained open and he could hear her cries as he approached and it broke his heart. Clearly, she did have some reservations about their whole situation.

He climbed out the window and sat down on the chair next to her. She had quickly tried to hide that she was crying when she noticed him coming out the window, but it didn't work.

"Britt, is everything okay?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"My baby is going to be raised without me, and my wife wants to keep hers. Everything is great." She says sarcastically, and this shocked Blaine, because Brittany was never one to use intentional sarcasm. She always had a wit about her that many took for sarcasm, but it never was, because she always believed whatever she was saying, but this; this was pure sarcasm, and it took him by surprise.

"What's wrong, Britt?"

"Santana can choose to keep her babies. I can't." She lets out a sob as she says it, unable to keep it back. Her arms instinctively wrap around her belly. She had begun to show a few weeks ago, and now there was a small bulge in her abdomen. She would wrap her arms around it whenever she felt the need to center herself, though she knew that doing so would make it harder to let him go after the birth.

"You're the one who wanted to do this for us, Brittany." Blaine said sadly. "We'd have never gone through with this, if we knew you'd end up feeling like this." He gulped, not liking that one of his best friends was feeling so horribly.

"I didn't know I would. I want to be his mom." She tells him, but doesn't let him interrupt before she continues. "But I was okay with letting you and Kurt have him... until tonight. When Santana made her decision... without talking to me. Without talking to you guys... without anything."

"What do you want Britt?" He wanted to fix things. He wanted to know what he could do to make their happy little family happy again.

"I want to be his mother. I don't want to be his aunt. I don't want to just be there sometimes. I want to be there all the time."

"I don't know if that's possible, Britt. To be there _all_ of the time." He whispered, but he took her hands in his and held them together. "But we'll figure this out." He whispered. "I won't let you miss anything."


	11. The Alternative Solution

 

Blaine had his hands full over the next few weeks. Kurt had heard about Brittany's desire and felt as though his fears were coming true before his eyes. Santana and Brittany were on the outs, even though they still slept in the same bed every night. Because Brittany resented her wife due to her ability to keep her children he had no clue what to do.

Dinners were incredibly tedious as Kurt refused to talk to either woman and they refused to talk to each other so Blaine was stuck as the go between for all of them.

"Blaine can you pass me the chicken?"

"Why don't you ask Brittany? She's closer to you than I am."

"Because I asked you." he says but Blaine refuses to pass the plate. "Blaine?"

"Ask Brittany, Kurt. "

"I'm not asking her for anything. She already wants to take our son away from us. If she gets her hand on the chicken she may just steal that too."

"I don't want to steal your baby! It's my baby too!" She shouted.

"You knew it would be ours before we even started this whole thing. Why are you taking it all back now?"

"It's growing inside me. It's my flesh and blood as well as Blaine's. I love you guys but I love him too."

"She's allowed to change her mind Kurt." Santana barked at Kurt.

"You mean just like you did?"

"I never wanted to give my child to you two to raise without me in the first place!" She shook her head. "You three came up with that arrangement, not me!"

"Because you wanted to get rid of it. "

"No. I never said anything of the sort. Blaine suggested adoption which I wasn't thinking of anyway. Then I downright refused abortion. So how the hell did I say I wanted to get rid of it?"

"We need to figure out what we're going to do. We can't keep arguing and sniping at each other." Blaine tried to get them to calm down, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

"I'm going to be a mother to my children. There's no room for argument."

"I want to be his mother as well." Brittany said loudly, and Kurt shook his head.

"No! That's not the agreement!"

"Enough!" Blaine shouted. "Kurt, is this really worth losing our best friends?"

But Kurt seemed to just ignore everything his husband was saying. "We've done so much for you guys, and this is how you repay us?"

"I thought you didn't want to be repaid? That you didn't believe in it?" Santana scoffed, and Blaine sighed.

"We don't."

"Apparently, he does!"

"Will you all just shut up?" Blaine says rubbing his temples. "We won't get any of this figured out if you guys can't talk to each other civilly... without yelling."

"Well he refuses to see reason!" Santana snipes and Kurt says at the same time "They're going to steal our babies!" But it's Brittany that comes up with the solution to their situation.

"Why can't we all get what we want?" She asks angrily.

"What do you mean, Britt?" Blaine asks carefully, knowing the argument could possibly come to blows very soon. Kurt would never hit a woman, especially not a pregnant woman but he wasn't sure that Santana had such qualms about hitting a man.

"Well aside from the past week... living together hasn't really been a problem. Why can't we all live together and raise all three of them?"

"That's bizarre, Brittany. Even for you." Kurt scoffed as he looked at her, unable to process what she had just said.

"Hear me out. We can find another place to live... Cause four adults and 3 babies can't live comfortably here. We could find a house with enough rooms and space... and a yard. Raise all of them together as siblings... with two moms... and two dads. They'd have more love than they could deal with. One big giant happy family."

"Can we even do that?" Blaine asked, also having difficulty figuring out if that would actually work in his head.

"Why not?" She said shrugging.

"Why should Blaine and I sell our beautiful apartment because you want to renege on our deal?"

"Because she has the right to." Santana said softly. "She can renege whenever she wants. There's no contract in place, there's no legally binding agreement preventing her from changing her mind." Santana says, and everyone turns to look at her.

"What?" Kurt asked, and Blaine for once felt out of his element as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to one of the lawyers at my firm." Santana had just in the past couple years started working as a paralegal at a relatively successful law firm in Manhattan. She loved it, and especially when any of them had legal questions, it made it easier to get advice. So when Brittany had mentioned that she wanted to remain in her child's life, Santana took it into her own hands to find out exactly what Brittany's rights were. "And because you guys never signed any actual agreements, she can decide to keep custody of her child at any time. You can fight for custody rights as well... but this way... would get rid of all those complications." She said, looking at her plate.

"You wouldn't dare." Kurt challenged his friend.

"I don't want to." Brittany said. "But if I have to..." She gulped. "Please... just think about this idea..."

"This is big. I can't... I have to think about it... Blaine and I have to talk about it." Kurt gulped as he watched the pleading face on his best friend.

"Go talk... Santana and I'll clean up." Santana arched an eyebrow at her wife, but at the glare that she got return she reluctantly nodded.

"Yea, we'll clean up. Go talk... then let's all... come back in a couple hours and talk some more?" She offered. "I don't like arguing... I will when I have to, but I love you guys. I don't want to keep this up."

* * *

This was something neither Blaine nor Kurt had ever thought about. Raising children with two other people wasn't on their bucket list. They had planned to have a child, maybe two and then raise them themselves. Not having three children combined all born at the same time, and having to share responsibilities and decisions with two extra people.

"It would make it easier..." Blaine trailed off once they got into their bedroom. He had been thinking about it since Brittany mentioned it, and realized that though it wasn't what either of them had planned on, it would definitely make the 2am feedings easier on all of them.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Think about it. There's gonna be three newborns in a matter of months. We're gonna need help. Why not have help from the mothers who are bringing them into this world, instead of having to hire a nanny or other outside help?" He reasoned, and Kurt shook his head.

"You're crazy!"

"They can take those children, Kurt." Blaine reminded him. "We have no legal claim for sole custody. This way, we will never lose them."

"But we can fight for sole custody. They can't afford to raise three children! We can. No judge would choose them, over us." Kurt pointed out and Blaine shook his head.

"Oh really? Two hardworking women that have steady jobs, don't travel all the time and don't spend up to 18 hours a day in a design studio?"

"Compared to two men who can afford the best for each child. Who can afford the best clothes, schools toys and other accessories.." Kurt argued.

"Are you hearing yourself? You're talking about suing our best friends. Resulting in our losing them as friends."

"And you want to lose our children!"

"Not lose! Share custody. All at the same time." Blaine corrected his husband, who just didn't want to see the point Blaine was trying to make.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt sat down on the bed, crossing his arms in front of him in finality. "I'm not bending to their demands. They want to play with fire, they're gonna get burned." Kurt says, and Blaine scoffs.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you being so insane? Are you trying to lose our children, and our best friends in one fell swoop?"

"So I'm insane for wanting to give my kids the best? To want to make sure that they're well cared for?"

"How could they be any more cared for, than by having four parents who love them, and worked together to take care of'em? We trusted Brittany and Santana enough for Brittany to be our surrogate... why don't you trust them to raise children with?"

"Of course I trust them, I just don't want them around all the time." Kurt said, and Blaine shook uncontrollably with his inability to discuss things rationally with his husband, something he'd always been able to do.

"You know what, I can't talk to you when you're talking like you're psychotic.."

"Oh fuck you." Kurt screamed back and Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, and instead of sticking around to try and discuss more with his husband, he stormed out of the bedroom, in hopes of talking with the girls, and hopefully figuring out a way to defuse the bomb that is currently Kurt's emotions.


	12. The Cohabitation Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title sounds like a Big Bang Theory episode title.... oh well.

 

Once Kurt and Blaine had left the kitchen however, Santana and Brittany had started to clear the food from the dining room table. Neither of them had really said anything until they were starting to clean up the kitchen when Brittany spoke up. "I can't believe you looked that up for me." She whispered and Santana looked at her wife with disbelief.

"Why wouldn't you? You're my wife Britt, you know I'd do anything for you." Santana told her as she began dishing the food into plastic tupperware containers to put into the refrigerator and Brittany began filling the dishwasher.

"I thought you were mad at me." Brittany confessed and Santana shook her head.

"I was never mad at you, Britt. I had no reason to be. I think you were more angry at me, because I wouldn't say I was angry at you."

"Then what would you say you were?"

"Worried?" She shrugged.

"What on earth could you be worried about?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"I didn't like how you were reacting to this whole mess. It was hurting you." Santana answered honestly; not wanting to lie to her wife of

"I'm fine Santana. Sure I'm not too fond of you getting to keep your baby when I'm being forced to give it to them but..." Brittany sighed, as she leaned up against the counter in the kitchen. "It is what it is." She gulped. "Which is why we should all parent them together." She reasoned. "It'll make it easier on all of us."

"I don't think it'll be easier on any of us, Britt. Raising children is difficult enough when its just two people involved in raising them... but four? It's going to be a lot more arguing, a lot more fighting..."

"A lot more people to handle the stress of children; more people to distribute the weight of the children to. There's two extra people who'll be there when you need a break." She countered Santana's argument, and her wife sighed. Brittany had a point.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You heard Kurt, he doesn't want to do any of this." Santana countered. "He's being a whiny bitch if you ask me." Brittany shook her head.

"No he's not." She shrugged. "He's doing exactly what we're doing. We fighting to keep our babies...and so is he." She explained simply, and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"No Britt, he's fighting to keep our babies from us... we're fighting to keep our babies together." She took a deep breath. "Kurt is being selfish in this. The idea that you came up with... it's perfect for all of us. It's a compromise that we can all handle. But Kurt just wants what he wants for himself."

"He's scared that he'll lose his babies…I don't blame him." She shrugged and went to get more dishes off the table. But while she did so, Blaine came storming out of his bedroom, looking frazzled.

"I love that man, but he's being psychotic right now!" He seethed as he walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the refrigerator.

"Right?" Santana scoffed. "It's like someone threw all his clothes in a pile and pissed on them." She rolled her eyes. "For a moment there, I thought he was going to go berserk on us." Blaine glared at her.

"It would have helped had you not sprung all this on us with no fucking warning." He scoffed back. "The entire time you seemed fine with letting us have the babies Santana…but now….I don't even know what's going on with you." He shook his head and took a few deep breaths and then turned to Britt. "And you... where on Earth did you come up with such a crazy idea like us all living together _forever?"_ He asked bewildered. "Seriously? Have you even thought of how that might work?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course I did, I'm not stupid." Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Okay then, who takes care of the _triplets_ during the day? Are you going to quit your job to take care of the three of them, or are you going to expect us to shell out money for a nanny?" He asked, wanting to legitimately know what Brittany was thinking when she thought of this crazy scheme. "Who would pay the bills to this new house? Whose name would the mortgage be under? Would the other two pay rent? Who does all the grocery shopping, who stays up at night when the babies need to be fed?" He asked exasperated.

"I…" Brittany said, not having thought about all of that.

"These are things that we need to know before we talk about anything else Britt. Those babies are gonna be born whether we figure all this out or not… and I won't have them born into a world where their parents are constantly arguing and sniping at each other!" He yelled.

Fortunately Santana and Brittany had the shame to look chagrined. Blaine just took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice. "I love you both…and I love him even more… but we've got to stop fighting." He said staring at the two of them as they stood next to each other, their bellies were showing slight bumps and Santana had her hand resting on the swell of her belly.

"We don't want to fight anymore, Blaine." She said honestly. "We just want to be able to be mothers to our children. That's all. Just like you and Kurt want to be fathers to them. Brittany's idea has merit, and you know it."

"Do I think it could work?" He tilted his head back and forth in a weighing motion. "Sure, it could. But there's no way it will work if all we do is argue. The four of us need to sit down and work the details out, because otherwise, we're going to be stepping on each other's toes for the rest of our lives." He said quietly. The two women nodded in agreement.

"We're willing to sit down and talk." Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers showing a united front. "But Kurt needs to, too." She gulped and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt's not happy with any of us right now… I'm likely sleeping on the couch tonight." He gave a sort of snarky chuckle. "I'll try and work on him tomorrow…see if he can come around. But I make no promises."

* * *

By Halloween, Kurt had calmed down slightly, though he still refused to talk everything out. He resumed pleasantries with his husband and friends, and could stand to be in the same room with them, but he neglected to talk about anything that mattered. He discussed whether or not he thought two of the interns in his office were fucking in the copy room earlier that day, he discussed whether or not he would get to design Jennifer Lawrence's dress for the Golden Globes coming up in a few months, and he talked about the latest gossip amongst celebrities but he wouldn't talk about what everyone wanted to talk about: The four of them, and how they would determine custody and figure out everything.

Until a few days later when Blaine ambushed Kurt as he stepped in the door after work. "Kurt… it's time to talk about this rationally. You can't keep avoiding this and hoping it'll go away." He said, blocking Kurt's exit to their bedroom, and keeping a hold on the door so he couldn't leave either. "We're going to sit down and talk about this like adults, and if you can't do that, then we can do it without you. But tonight, we're discussing our babies' futures and I figured you might want to be involved."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, glaring at his husband, and his two friends who were standing about 20 feet away in another room, but in plain sight of the front door. "You're going to discuss what happens regarding my children without me?" He arched an eyebrow and pushed passed Blaine. "I don't think you are. I don't think you're going to do anything of the sort, because this isn't a discussion we need to have. The son that Brittany is carrying, is ours. We had a deal. The twins that Santana is carrying is ours also, because we all know that neither of them would be able to afford taking care of one baby, let alone two. No judge in their right mind—"

"Can you hear yourself?!" Blaine practically screamed. "You're talking about suing our friends, the same friends who agreed to give us _children._ "

"And then changed their mind and want to take them away!" Kurt cried out, but Santana stepped into the room to talk.

"We never wanted to take them away from you guys, Kurt. We just don't want them taken away from us." She said, as if that made a difference.

"So your solution is to take them away from us, gotcha." Santana banged her fist against the wall.

"No, that's not it at all, and if you would get your head out of your ass for a few minutes, you'd understand that. We don't want to take them away from you guys…and we don't want you to take them away from us. We want to… we want to raise them together. In one home…"

"That's a crazy idea, and you know it."

"No it's not…just hear us out. The three of us…we talked it over some the past few days…and we have an idea that might just work….if only you are up for it." Brittany said, walking into the room too, and putting on her pouty face that Kurt can never stay mad at. He tried, he really tried, but after a few moments he sighed.

"Fine, tell me what this ridiculous idea of yours is."

"It's called…tenants' in common." Santana explained, having spoken with a few of her bosses at the law firm she worked at. "It's a legal principle in property law, that allows more than two people to buy a house together. There are some… issues that we have to work out, but I think it would work." She explained and Blaine nodded.

"I also had our lawyer and accountant look into it, Kurt." He said and took a deep breath. "The only problems they can see would be financial. Because Santana and Brittany make less money than we do, there's a chance that we'd end up footing the bill for an entire mortgage." He said and then looked to his two friends. "Just paraphrasing what they said." He turned to Kurt. "But it's a good solution to our problem. Santana and Brittany are our best friends in the City…probably even in the world Kurt." He reminded his husband. "Are you really willing to throw their friendship away, as well as a fulfilling life with all three of our children because you want to be petty?"

Kurt sighed and looked at the three of them. He loved Santana and Brittany, he really did; and Blaine was right, they were their best friends in the City, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to literally spend his life with them. Because this was the type of decision that once made, couldn't be changed willy nilly.

"What happens if one of you gets a new job and has to move?" He asked the two women. "Or if Blaine's company transfers him somewhere new?" He asked, biting his lip unable to keep his emotions in. "There's so much that can go wrong with this plan that… it makes me so frightened to even consider it."

"No one leaves unless they absolutely have to and have exhausted all other options." Santana explained. "Blaine's already discussed this with us… Brittany and I aren't likely to get jobs that require us to move somewhere else…and you run your own clothing label. Unless you plan to move to Paris or something, no one can force you to go anywhere." She moved closer. "It pretty much comes down to Blaine, and he's already said that he'll turn down any offer of promotion that comes with a relocation."

"We really want this, Kurt." Brittany said meekly. "I love carrying this baby…" She said holding her stomach. "And I really don't want to have to give him up." A single tear fell down her cheek, and every emotion that had plagued Kurt over the past few weeks finally built up. Tears began sliding down his own face, and he couldn't stop them.

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked softly. "What if 6 months after the babies are born, we can't stop bickering and fighting. I don't want this to be responsible for the failure of two marriages…" He confessed an inner scare of his.

"Is that what you're worried about, Kurt?" Blaine asked, moving to take both of his husband's hands into his own and then pulling him close. "That's not going to happen, Kurt. You and I, are forever. We're never going to leave each other… no one else on the planet could put up with us." He joked and Kurt gave a soft chuckle. "As for Santana and Brittany, I can't speak for them, but I'm fairly certain they think the same as us."

"You think we can really do it?" He asked. The idea of two sets of high school sweethearts coming together to raise children, and both couples would stay intact is something that Kurt doesn't think will work.

"We've stayed together this long… why not finish out our lives together?"


	13. The Perfect House

 

That following Sunday, Santana and Blaine went out looking for a new home for the four of them… soon to be seven of them. But the entire time, they argued over which houses were the best for their family. Not to mention the Realtor they were using thought that they were married. Blaine was ready to let her think what she wanted to, but Santana had to bring Snix out and tell the woman exactly who they were each married to. It caused the poor woman to be incredibly confused until Blaine explained what happened…the public version of events anyway.

"I still say that the first house we looked at today was the best of the day. It had 5 bedrooms, which is what we all agreed that we needed." Blaine tried arguing with her. "It's got 3 ½ baths, it's in an excellent neighborhood, and the school systems are superb. What more could we ask for?"

"How about a mortgage that won't send us into the poor house?" She argued back, and Blaine just sighed.

"I already told you, the mortgage is not a problem." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We're not buying a house where you and Kurt pay the entire mortgage. That's not happening."

"Good. Because I'm not suggesting it." He said amused. "I know you'd never let that happen, but no mortgage for a house that we're going to buy is going to send any of us to the poor house. Kurt and I don't want to pay the entire thing, but if it comes between us losing the house, and you guys having to file for bankruptcy? We're paying it." He said firmly, but Santana shook her head still.

"No. We're going into this equally if we're doing it." She said adamantly and Blaine sighed.

"Fine, then maybe we should check out some foreclosed properties." He suggested. "We might not have to spend so much on them, and we could probably still find some in a decent area…" Santana shrugged.

"Whatever…but I'm not looking anywhere anymore today. I need to go home and rest. Damn these twins are killing me. Why did I think it would be a good idea to spend all day walking around Queens with you looking for houses?"

"Because you want this feud between the four of us to be over just as much as I do?" He asked, knowing just how much it was affecting Brittany's mood as it was Kurt's.

"Yea, sure. But we need to go back home, cause I can't stay on my feet any longer." She complained, her 21 week pregnant belly definitely showing with the twins she was carrying. Her feet had begun swelling up when she was on them for too long, and the 15-20 minute rides in cars to get to each new house to look at wasn't enough to rest them.

"Fine, fine. We'll go home. I'm sure Kurt's wondering if we've found our dream house by now…sad to say we won't have any good news." He sighed and they got into the car the realtor had been driving them around in and a few minutes later they were on their way back home. But at one point, as they were driving along the streets of New Jersey on their way home, Blaine saw something out of the corner of his eye and shouted, "Stop the car!" He woke up Santana who was nodding off on his shoulder and she jerked awake.

"What the hell, Blaine? Don't you know that you don't wake a pregnant lady?" She grumbled, but he didn't hear her. He had his eyes trained on a house that from the outside looked remarkable. On the outside there was a sign that said bopen house/b outside and Blaine's eyes had those same little hearts that appeared whenever he saw a row of bow ties at a department store.

Santana however, saw what he was looking at and groaned. "Blaine c'mon no. No more houses today. I can't look at another house today."

"C'mon Santana. Just one more. What if this is ithe/i house for us?" He asked, and something in the tone of his voice told Santana that she wasn't going to get home anytime soon. She groaned and let her arms fly up in the air.

"Fine, but if the doctor puts me on bed rest because I'm doing too much, you're the one who's going to be waiting on me hand and foot." She ordered, and instinctively Blaine knew that wasn't going to happen from visiting one more house, but he didn't care. He wanted to take a look inside the two story home, with a covered porch in front. He wanted to see what was on the inside of this home with the two car garage, and six sets of windows just in front. He wanted to see what the allure was of the white panel pattern and why the realtor who was sitting in the front of the car had just told him that this house had been on the market for over a year now, and if they liked it, they could probably work the seller down a bit in price.

Once he got inside though, everything fell into place.

* * *

"Kurt! Brittany! Where are you guys we've got some fabulous news!" Blaine called out as he and Santana walked through the door to their apartment about an hour and a half later. Santana and Blaine had spent the majority of the past hour looking through the house that looked too good to be true. It was a multi-family home; that if they had some construction done on it, could turn into the house of their dreams. Not only were there five bedrooms, but two of them were Master Bedrooms, so the two couples wouldn't have to argue over who got the attached bathroom. The other three rooms were big enough that their children could grow up comfortable with their own rooms, or together if they wanted them to share. There was one room that was equal distance away from both Master Bedrooms that would work as the perfect nursery. There was also a work room in the basement for them to turn into an office, so Kurt and Blaine could work from home occasionally. The kitchen had all new appliances, with a six burner gas stove, which Blaine knew Kurt would love since he enjoyed cooking so much, and had hated the four burner electric stove that they had never replaced when they moved into their apartment. There was a washer and dryer on the second floor, so no one would have to walk up and down 3 flights of stairs to do the laundry that three kids were bound to need; and every room had a fresh coat of paint on the walls.

"Did you find a house?" Kurt asked, coming out of the kitchen having started making dinner for the four of them. Blaine and Santana nodded.

"Kurt, you need to see this house. It's an orgasm for your eyes!" Santana told him, who rolled his eyes.

"What's it like?" He asked as Brittany came into the room as well, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, the same as Santana then did. Blaine and Santana then regaled the both of them of the layout and look of the house for the next hour. Telling them about every little nook and cranny that they could remember.

"It's a little on the pricey side, but it's also been on the market for a year…so we can put in a smaller bid, and hope the owner takes it because he just wants to get rid of it." Blaine said enthusiastically. "We'll have no problem getting a mortgage for it. The four of us could easily afford it." He grinned. "And we haven't even told you the best physical attribute to the house." Blaine looked over at Santana who beamed.

"There's an elevator. So when Britt and I are pudging out to the brim, and it's almost impossible for us to climb stairs…we won't have to!" She said happily.

"Not to mention when your Dad and Carole come to visit. After Carole's hip replacement two years ago, this is something that'll really help her." He said happily. "Not to mention my mom, who can't go up more than 5 steps without her back acting up." He tried getting his husband excited about this.

"C'mon guys, this is an amazing house!"

"How much is it?" Kurt asked carefully.

"$735,000?" Blaine winced, and everyone in the room groaned, even Santana who had already known what it was. "But wait. The Realtor said we could probably get it for around $685,000 if we're lucky." He then began listing out everything else they figured out about the house, price wise. "We all have excellent credit ratings, and you know the bank will give us a decent interest rate… so we could probably get a mortgage where we each have to pay just under $2,510 a month. Which can be expensive, but you know that you and I don't have to worry." He reassured him. "And Santana and Brittany can afford it. Plus with the four of us living together, we won't have to worry about double the expenses and everything, it will all be combined. One water bill, one electricity bill, one gas bill, one internet bill… we can do it."

"I don't know." Kurt sighed and then turned to Brittany who hadn't said anything yet, even though she was the one who had started this whole idea of them all living together. "What about you Brittany, what do you think?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "We can't afford it." She said softly. "I just got fired today." She whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a picture of the house that Blaine and Santana found.   
> http://photos3.zillow.com/p_d/ISeozczi1x82ar.jpg


	14. Uncertainty and Grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. I wanted to have this up awhile ago but... I had family over at the end of August which completely took up my time. I was dealing with a bunch of stuff throughout September and then all throughout October so far, I've had to deal with my stepfather's motorcycle accident and the resulting health issues that come with that. But hopefully I'll have more chapters out soon!

 

All three of them turned to Brittany, their eyes wide as they saw her in tears. "What do you mean you got fired, Brittany?" Santana asked concerned. "Why were you fired?"

"My boss…. He noticed my baby belly today, and when he asked if I was pregnant…" Kurt, Santana and Blaine all hissed when she said this, "He told me I was fired." There were tears falling down her face. "We can't afford that house that you think is so amazing, because I won't be bringing home any money." She was close to sobbing now.

"Oh Britt…" Santana said immediately getting up to hug her wife. "It's okay. You'll find another job." She whispered. "You hated working at that diner anyway." She reasoned and Britt nodded.

"Yea, but it was money…money that we need." She croaked.

"We can figure this out Britt. You don't need to cry." Kurt said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a comforting hug. "You're here with us for now. You don't have to worry about anything while you live here." He whispered. Santana looked at him with deadly eyes, but Kurt gave them right back to her. "Besides if you're up for it, I can always find a place for you at Kurtain." He said cheerfully. "You don't have to be unemployed for long…not if you don't want to." He reassured her.

This time Blaine spoke up. "Perhaps this is a good thing." Blaine said softly. "It means you can try other things. Something you really want to do, not just work for a paycheck." He tried to look on the bright side. "Maybe go back to school, get a degree or something?" He suggested but Brittany shook her head.

"And major in what?" She scoffed.

"Well you love animals… you could be a vet technician." Blaine threw out a possibility. Silently he thought that maybe it would help her understand the physiology of animals better and that cats shouldn't eat pounds of fondue every night.

"I'm out of work. How am I going to pay for that?" She scoffed.

"I'm sure you might be able to get some scholarships." Kurt said, trying to console her a bit. "I mean you did get that perfect SAT score in high school." Brittany gave them a small smile.

"And who knows, maybe this is a good thing." Santana said. "A school schedule would give more flexibility than a job, and with the babies coming… that's going to be a good thing." She pointed out. "I'm sure you could even take a few online courses at first, and stay at home for the first few months with the babies."

"So I get to be the house wife that stays home with the babies all day and never gets to do anything fun anymore?" She shook her head.

"We're not saying that." Kurt immediately denied.

"We're all going to have to stay home at some point, especially considering we're gonna have three newborns…no one person can handle that. But it would be nice to not have to worry about who is going to stay home with the babies so much."

"But if we're buying a house together…" She reasoned. "Santana wouldn't be able to pay my share of the mortgage." She shook her head.

"Well… I have an idea." Kurt said softly, and cautiously. "Don't yell at me before I get it out, but… what if Blaine and I pay your share of the mortgage, until you get a job? We'd end up spending the money anyway…just this way we put it towards our and our children's futures, instead of a nanny." He said softly, and Santana stood up quickly and shook her head.

"No. That would mean they were your kids, and not ours." She said adamantly. Kurt sighed.

"Well then, Christmas present." Kurt tried again. "Blaine and I had been planning on giving something big to Brittany to thank her for doing this for us." He explained.

"Instead of us buying it… we'll use the money towards your portion of the mortgage until you can get your degree." Blaine told them.

"Just what were you planning on buying her?" Santana asked exasperated.

"Well, before all of this… we were thankful to her…because a surrogate from an agency probably would have cost us well into the 20-30 thousands." He told her, and Santana's mouth dropped.

"What?"

Brittany on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. She loved her friends, and wanted to do this for nothing. She originally had no concept of compensation for being their surrogate.

"We weren't 100% on what we were getting her, but we had our eye on a couple of pieces from Tiffany's…" Kurt confessed.

"You're serious?" Santana asked, and Blaine nodded.

"We had about a month of grief over all of this, but we really appreciate what you two are doing. Brittany, you volunteered to be our surrogate without us even asking you to. That means a lot to us." Blaine said sincerely. "And Santana… you didn't have to keep the twins. You could have aborted them… and Kurt and I couldn't have done a thing to stop you. But you chose to keep them, and for that we'll be forever thankful for that. Let us do this for you. Please?"

"Can we think about it?" Brittany asked, needing to talk this over with her wife. "It's a lot to think about…I can't just… It's too much."

"Take all the time you need." Kurt agreed. "Just know that you're our baby mamas… we're not going to let you guys live in a gutter." He leaned down and hugged Brittany around her neck once more. "And you can still work at Kurtain until the babies are born if you want, even after if that's what you want. Just let me know." He whispered in her ear from above, and she smiled and laid her hand over his arms around her neck.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll think about it."

* * *

Santana grew up a very proud woman. She never accepted help from anyone if she could help it. It had been engrained in her from birth. Something in her DNA if she was honest with herself. Brittany on the other hand had not. She was not too proud to accept help from her friends and when she heard what they were willing to do for her, she nearly burst into tears. The only downside was that Santana would never go for it.

"We can't take their money, Britt." Santana told her when they went back inside their bedroom a little while later. "They're already doing so much for us…" She sighed. "WE can't let them do this too."

"But why not San? You heard them. It wouldn't just be them paying something for me… it's almost like they are thanking us."

"And by giving us money it's like they are buying our babies back." She reasoned out and Brittany immediately shook her head.

"But they're not! They wouldn't do that to us. Not since we'd all be living together… raising the babies together." She couldn't believe what Santana was trying to tell her. She knew Kurt and Blaine better than that, Santana always wanted to believe the worst, but Brittany couldn't let that happen here.

"Logically, I know that. But I can't help the fact that something about this entire idea of them paying ¾ of the mortgage for an entire year stinks."

"It only stinks because you're searching for the rotten fish, Santana." Brittany retorted. "They want to do a wonderful thing for me… for us. I can't just tell them no."

"Why not?"

"Because they are our friends. They wouldn't hurt us, or the babies. They want what's best for us. Living with them in a huge and perfect house while we all raise the babies is what's best. They want to do this, and I'm going to let them!" She shouted, as she sat down on the bed, holding her 23 week pregnant belly in her hands.

Santana hated this part of their marriage. Both wives were equally stubborn when it came to something she wanted. Neither was going to back down easily, and Santana knew that she was going to lose this fight, but if she was going to go down, she was going to go down swinging.

"Even though the last thing I want is to be their continued charity case?" She asked angrily. "You know how I feel about that."

"If the situation was reversed you know damn well that you'd want them to let us help them, so don't act all high and mighty on me Santana Diabla Lopez." Brittany scowled.

"It's not the same thing!"

"You're right. It's better. We're in a situation where the four of us can provide more love for these three kids than any kid could imagine wanting. Despite whatever you want or don't want, I'm going to make sure that happens!"

"Fine. But don't come crawling to me when it bites you in the ass!" She said bitterly, hating that Brittany was going to accept charity from their friends for the umpteenth time.

* * *

The next couple of days had been a bit easier in the Hummel-Anderson/Lopez household. Well, for the most part. Kurt, Brittany and Blaine had gotten along much better than they had in the previous weeks, but Santana was still angry with her wife. So angry, that a few times, she slept on the couch just to stay away from her. Though she soon realized that sleeping for the entire night on the couch, and then waking up and going to work all day with two twins growing in her uterus, wasn't the smartest idea.

She loved Brittany, and she would do anything she could to make Brittany's dreams come true. But in this case, it wasn't her that would be making them come true. It would be her goody-two shoes best friends who had more altruism in their right pinkies than Santana had in her entire body. She couldn't understand how they could just give and give so much without expecting anything in return.

She thought about this daily, quite possibly hourly. And then one day a couple days after they saw their dream house she had been sitting on the living room couch, while absentmindedly listening to whatever was on the television when Kurt walked in with a pale white look on his face. "Thanksgiving is in 2 weeks." He muttered.

Santana looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yea, so?"

"So? None of us have told our parents about all this yet." He said and her face blanked.

"Fuck, in all of the chaos of the house hunting and baby decisions… I completely forgot about Ma and Dad." Kurt nodded.

"Yea, me too. We didn't even tell them that we were trying to have a baby…not wanting to get any of their hopes up." He sighed and sat down next to Santana.

"Gonna have to go home and face the music. But then again…maybe we should figure out what to say. I don't think it's a good idea to tell them the truth."

"What? That while Blaine and Brittany were having celebration sex, you and I ended up having drunk sex, and in four months each of our parents are going to have 3 grandchildren to spoil rotten?" She said smirking.

"Yes, that truth." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We could always go the surrogacy option, that we just decided to change halfway through the pregnancy?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we tell them that the four of us struck a deal. That Britt would surrogate for you, and you would be the sperm donor for us. But once we found out how many babies there were actually gonna be, we all realized that we wanted to be parents to all three of them."

"But we still say we went the in vitro route?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"No one needs to know the truth of how they were conceived."

* * *

In the end, Brittany and Blaine both agreed that Kurt and Santana's plan to tell their parents about the babies was the best. No one needed to know precisely what had happened, and it made it even more special that it was just between the four of them. So when they flew into Columbus International Airport on the 26th of November Burt, Carole and Maribel Lopez were all waiting to welcome their children and their spouses home.

However they were all shocked, because both Brittany and Santana were showing, Santana a bit more than Brittany was and everyone looked at the two with dropped jaws.

"Santana, darling, want to tell us what's going on?" Her mother asked, wide eyed as she took in not only her daughter's pregnant state, but also her daughter-in-law's as well.

"I told you we had a big surprise for when we came home, remember?" Santana said amused and Maribel just shook her head.

"Seriously? This is what you were talking about? Both of you are pregnant?" She nodded.

"Kurt…Blaine…. Does this have anything to do with the big surprise you said you had for us as well?" Burt asked as Carole was busy hugging the four travellers.

"Yea Dad… We uhh… well it's a long story. But in about 4 months you're going to be a grandfather!" Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"We'll fill you in on the way home." Blaine said as he took the luggage cart that Burt had managed to snag earlier and placed all their carry-on luggage on the cart. Kurt and Blaine had demanded to carry the girls' carry-on's on and off the plane, not wanting them to struggle picking up the bags that weighed too much.

* * *

"So… all four of you are going to raise the babies?" Burt asked, completely confused as the four parents to be sat in the Hummel living room with Burt, Carole and Maribel staring at them in intense confusion.

"Of which there are going to be three?" Maribel added at the end.

"And you're all going to be moving into a house in New Jersey?" Carole asked, wanting to get all this straight in her head.

Blaine nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in. But after finding out that Santana was having twins… the four of us realized that we really didn't want to be uncle and aunt to our own children." He explained.

"I know I didn't want to be Uncle Kurt to the kids that Santana is carrying, and Brittany felt the same about the one she's carrying. So we sat down and talked it out. There was a lot of yelling, a lot of tears…but it's for the best."

Brittany rubbed at her belly. "Plus, how much easier is it going to be raising kids with the four of us?" She asked. "There are four of us, and three of them. We'll always be able to handle them. If people can raise one kid or twins on their own…it's got to be a lot easier with four of us."

Burt, Carole and Maribel looked at eachother, seemingly having a telepathic conversation with the other parents. "I'm sure that's true." Carole said.

"You've talked about parenting styles right?" Burt reminded them. "About whether you want them to be raised Catholic…" He pointed to Santana, "Or Protestant." He pointed to Blaine, "Or without religion?" He pointed to Kurt.

"Are you going to nurse, or use formula?" Maribel added to the mix.

"What we're trying to say is… have you discussed any of the particulars of what it's going to be like raising children with four different parents? That's four different backgrounds having to come together to parent three children. It's hard enough with two parents having to mesh together a parenting style, I can't imagine how hard it's going to be with four of you."

"We'll figure it out." Kurt shrugged. "We really only figured out that we'd go into this all together within the past month."

"Well don't you think you should have talked about all of this before you put in a bid on that house you mentioned?" Burt asked, still unable to believe his son could do something so insanely stupid.

"Perhaps, Burt." Blaine replied. "But what's done is done. We'll get everything figured out before the babies come."

"C'mon Dad. Get excited. You're going to have two grandsons in a few months, not to mention a granddaughter to spoil rotten!" Kurt tried to cheer up his father. "All three of you will. This is good news."

"We'll even have spare bedrooms for you guys to come visit when you want to see them." Santana spoke up. "It's a five bedroom house, and for now we'll only be taking up 3. One for us, one for them, and one for the nursery."

"Trust me guys, I'm thrilled that I'll have not one, not two but three grandchildren in a few months. It's just a little overwhelming. I honestly didn't see this coming when you said you had a surprise for us, and as much as I can't wait to meet my grandkids… A part of me wishes that the news was career related, or something different. Because this is huge, and I'm not sure you've thought all this out." Burt tried to explain to his son, son-in-law, and the two women who had grown to be like daughters to him over the years.

"I'm with Burt on this one guys." Maribel said. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, especially those three children. I know you all are great friends, but friendships can break up even easier than marriages. All it takes is one big blowout between the four of you to completely ruin 3 childhoods. I hope it never comes to that, but I can't help but think that it might. Based on Santana and Kurt's track record." She sighs. "They're likely to get into a large argument…and children can't see that. You can't let the babies see you argue like you usually do."

"We know that Ma." Santana said, clutching her belly in her hands protectively. "We've done enough fighting within the past few months to last a lifetime. But we're going to be parents. The four of us. You three are going to be grandparents. I thought you of all people would have been excited. After Abuela kept insisting that you'd never get any because I married Britt, I thought you'd be thrilled." She said and Maribel shook her head.

"Oh mija…. I am thrilled. But I'm worried for you too."

"There's no reason to be. We'll have everything figured out by the time the babies arrive." Brittany said leaning up against her wife.


End file.
